Wishing I Wouldn't Be Alone
by eekabeeka
Summary: Katniss and Peeta in high school, modern AU. It's Katniss's first day at school and she loses her last friend and quickly makes another. Are things going to quickly? or is it just the way it should be? Rated M for 'suggestions'. I cut out the lemons so the story won't be deleted, but the idea's still there.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Katniss's POV**

"_Dad? Daddy?" I cried. There was no response. "Daddy, wake up!" I shouted into his ear. Blood ran down his cheek. I kissed it and curled up in a ball, only then noticing the blood on my own face. Some men in navy blue uniforms carried me out of the car and put me in an ambulance. Before they closed the back doors, I saw a big black bag outside the car. My dad wasn't in the car. Then the doors shut and I kicked and screamed. The EMTs just held me down until we got to the hospital._

**5 Years Later**

"Katniss!" Prim yelled from her room. I was under my covers and I did not want to get up. I pretended to be asleep. I heard loud footsteps getting closer. Eventually they stopped and my body started shaking. I slowly opened my eyes and hid my smile under my blanket. "Katniss! It's the first day of school! Help me pick out what I'm going to wear!" She ran off. At this point, I had no choice.

As I walked out of the room, I saw myself in the floor-length mirror. _Christ,_ I though to myself,_ I look like crap._ My hair was all parted to one side, my cheek was covered in dry drool. I looked back to my pillow and a big wet spot lay in the middle of it. I went back to turn it over. "Katniss!" Prim stomped in and grabbed me by the arm to drag me to her room. She had a purple sundress, a kaki skirt with a light blue shirt, and a pair of jeans and an Aeropostale shirt laying out on her bed. She glared at me.

"Why is the dress first?" I asked. Prim smiled innocently.

"Rory is in my class." She beamed. I sighed. Gale's younger brother Prim's age. They spent nearly every waking moment together.

"Prim, if you know you want to wear the dress, why don't you just wear it?"

"Because it's the only way to get you up before noon." She was right. For a twelve year old, she was really mature. "Now let me pick something out for you. You need to look presentable. After what happened with Gale-" I covered her mouth with my hand to keep her from talking. But she insisted on getting to the point. Prim licked my hand and I wiped it on her pajama shirt. "Katniss, you need to find another guy. You are lonely and spend way too much time with me. Please?" I was still quite peeved that she mentioned Gale. I tried all summer not to think about it. But that didn't work.

I didn't even want her to talk about Gale. The name made me shiver. Throughout middle school, I could tell he had a crush on me. But I didn't let him know that. He asked me to go with him to the Fall Formal in tenth grade, and I said yes. Don't get me wrong, it was a lot of fun, but he told me that he loved me. I told him that I loved him, but I was just happy from having a good time. I only meant it like I love him as my own family, like I love Prim. His pupils dilated and he put his hands on my waist. I had just gotten the curves for it, so there was no wonder he was hesitant. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, expecting a kiss. I felt his breath deepen and his face got closer to mine. I prepared myself and he put his face into my hair as if he was sniffing it. I let the air out of my lungs and relaxed. After that, and throughout all of freshman year, we "dated." I didn't really see the difference between us just hanging out like friends and dating him. Over the summer, after absolutely no previous kissing or other contact, he brought my lips to his and kissed me very deeply, forcing his tongue into my mouth. That night he tried to have sex with me, but I kicked him in the balls once I found out what he was trying to do and ran off crying. I never heard from him for the rest of the summer and I swore to myself that I would never date again because boys are idiots. All of them.

Prim ended up making me wear a short blue skirt with a white top. I didn't know that I owned such clothing. We walked to school in silence, my hand in her's. I dropped her off at the junior high building and made my way to the high school building. As I walked through the hallway to my new locker, people stared at me, but I pretended that I didn't notice. I never wore clothes like this and I certainly made an impression. "Catnip?" I heard his voice. I turned around and saw Gale standing there. He had broad shoulders and was a head taller than me. "I just need to know, do you still love me?"

I took in some air. Breathing seemed to calm me down a little. Sometimes I would forget and just start pouring out all my anger. "Yes, but not how you love me." He looked confused, so I continued. "You _loved_ me. I love you like a brother. Kind of how I love Prim." I didn't care if this hurt him. He deserved it.

"Look, Katniss, I am so sorry that I tried that. I didn't know."

"Just stop, Gale. I still want to be friends with you. Is that okay?"

"I don't think that's possible."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I still love you, Catnip. I can't stop trying to get you when I'm around you, so I will just leave you alone." I didn't understand his reasoning, but I went along with it. "Stay if you want that, but I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to do anymore. I'm letting you choose." We stood there staring into nothingness for a few seconds. I finally walked away. I heard his fist slam against a locker then he cursed. I ran to the girl's bathroom and sat in the corner, crying. I had nobody left.


	2. Chapter 2

****Here comes chapter two!**

**Chapter 2 – Katniss's POV**

I heard the first bell ring. That gave me five minutes to clean up and get to class. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a raccoon. After splashing water on my face, I saw myself again. _There you are!_ I smiled. _Yeah, I can make new friends. That'll show Gale._ I ran off to class, determined to make friends with the first person I sat next to. Unless they were goth, or a druggy, or hard to look at for that matter.

I made it into my first class, which luckily was study hall. The bell rang as I ran through the doorway. Safe. There was only one seat open and it was in the back of the class room. Everyone was talking, thankfully not paying any attention to me. I had seen everyone before, but one person. The seat next to him was open. I sat down and remembered my pledge to myself. _I will be friends with the first person I sit next to._ It's a new kid, so he won't know anything about the school or me. I could show him around. That could be a good start. I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it. "Hey."

"Hey, I don't recognize you from last year." That was such a dumb thing to say.

"Well, I'm new here so that would make sense." Hey dude, thanks for making me sound smart! I just stood there looking at him. He had blond hair and the bluest eyes ever. I felt myself sink into them, going deeper and deeper. "You gonna sit?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." I pulled back the chair and set down my back pack. "So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Peeta. May I ask for yours?"

"Katniss."

"Isn't that a plant or something?"

"Yeah, my dad named me after it."

"Any father who could name his baby after a plant has to be really cool. Sounds like a nice person to be around."

"He _was_." I felt my eyes start to water and I quickly buried my face into my hands. It had been years and I still cry like a little baby. Pathetic.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't-I didn't mean to make you cry!" He sounded very apologetic. "I know we just met, but what happened?"

"Drunk driver." Is all I could say. I felt arms around me. They were strong, yet comforting. "If I weren't crying I would probably punch you."

Peeta took his arms off me and apologized. "I'm sorry, we've only been here for three minutes. I'm sorry."

"Hey, I really appreciate it though. You actually care."

"And who wouldn't care?" I immediately thought of Gale. He never asked about my father. He didn't seem like that kind of person, which was another reason I didn't love him that way. I couldn't talk about it to my sister, but for some reason, I wanted to talk to Peeta.

"My boyfriend-ex boyfriend actually." It felt good to say that. "I never really loved him anyway, not like he did." His eyes said it all; you don't have to talk anymore if you don't want to, but I am still listening to you if you want to talk. But my eyes were red and puffy. "He, well, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm sorry."

"No worries, Katniss." He said. I lay down on my desk and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Peeta's POV**

"No worries, Katniss." I said. She laid her head down on her desk. Her brown hair was in a braid. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. Oh come on Peeta, you just met the girl! She sounded like she had been to hell and back with her father and ex-boyfriend, also considering she came to sit in the back of the room with the new kid. "Katniss?" I whispered, but there was no response. She was asleep.

By the time the bell was about to ring, I put my hand on her shoulder and shook her a little. She jerked up and stretched. "How long was I out?" She asked with a yawn.

"The whole class period. The bell is about to ring." She glared at the clock and put her back pack on. I copied her. "What do you have next period?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, choir. I think." Katniss looked at her hand where some markings with pen were written. "Yeah, choir. It's the only form of art I don't completely fail at."

"Well, let me walk you there." She half smiled. I guess she was still tired. "I have choir too, if you were wondering." Then the bell rang. We walked around the library, which was awkwardly placed in the center of campus, to the 'C' building where all the arts and such were. Katniss looked down at her feet. "Is something wrong?" She continued staring at her shoes, but then opened her mouth.

"Yeah, it's just that he was my only friend and he tried to force me to do things that I didn't even want to do. I have no one else." She looked at me. I understood. Whoever this guy was really needed to learn how to treat women. You can't force her to do anything, especially that, if I'm thinking what she is. "Peeta, you have been so nice to me, and since you're new, I'm going to give you a chance."

My heart skipped a beat. This beautiful girl in beside me was telling me that I could be with her, nearly all the time! "Yeah, that would be great." Katniss smiled then the smile faded. She pushed me aside and pushed her forearm into my chest against the brick wall of the library. There was anger in her eyes.

"If you try anything like that, and surely you know what I am talking about, you will want to think that we never met. Okay?"

"Katniss, the last thing I would do is hurt anyone, especially a girl as beautiful as you." As soon as I realized the last half of the sentence came out aloud, I slapped my forehead with my hand. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I thought to myself. _How could you be so stupid?_

"You think I'm pretty?"

"I said beautiful, not pretty." She blushed, but never pulled back her arm. She looked into my eyes keeping a straight face, much better than I could. Finally she let us continue the walk to choir.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. You took me off guard. You have been sweet, kind, and-" She paused looking at a tall boy with brown hair, looking away from us. He looked older than her, at least a year or two. "Shit, hide me!"

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Gale, my, my ex."

"Damn, girl! He's, uh, big!" I could see that he could take control of her easily. How did she get away from him?

"Yeah, I know. Just hid me!" I followed orders. She walked on the left side of me and slowly moved ahead of me so Gale wouldn't see her from the corner of his eye. We were so close. I could have put my arms around her waist and kissed her. I leaned in and stopped myself. "What are you doing?" She looked back at me. I looked back to see Gale walking towards the doors.

"He's coming! Run!" Ha, saved myself there. We made it into class and took our seats. The teacher had shaggy, dirty blond hair. He wore a button up shirt that could have the top three buttons not undone and filthy jeans. There was a bottle under his desk which to me looked like a beer bottle. I didn't bother to say anything. He stumbled up to the front of the classroom and fell. Everyone laughed.

Katniss laughed too. Her laugh was soft and sweet. She turned to me and whispered, "That's Haymitch and pretty much the only reason I take this class. He is almost always drunk."

I made eye contact with him once he stood up. "You, new kid." He pointed to me. "Welcome. I'm Haymitch, and in this class we sing. Most of the time. But right now, you are going to watch last year's concert because I am obviously not in the right state of mind to teach." Katniss pulled her legs up to the edge of her chair and put her head down.

"What is it?"

"I had a solo in this concert." Katniss's voice was muffled.

"Why is that bad?"

"It's not, that's the problem!" Haymitch started the video. Katniss was on the screen and she looked like she was about to pass out. But then she closed her eyes and the music started. Her voice spread throughout the room, singing some sort of slow song. It was amazing. By the time the video was over, my mouth was wide open. Katniss raised her head and laughed. "Was it that good?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Katniss's POV**

"Was it that good?" I asked him. Is jaw was just about touching the floor after we watched the video. "Peeta?"

"That was amazing! What do you mean Haymitch is the only reason you are in this class? I can't even begin to compete with that!" I looked at my shoes again. "You can look me in the eyes, I'm okay with that." I looked up at him.

"Better?"

"Yeah." I stared into his blue eyes. They were gorgeous.

"Peeta, why-" Haymitch took the stand, looking less drunk.

"Now students, I am going to assign you a semester-long project. This will happen next semester as well. You are going to pair up with someone, write a song, and perform it."

"Is that it?" A voice came from the front of the room.

"Yeah, just try, I know all of you have the stuff to do it, so make sure it gets done. Go, pair up!" Everyone ran to me. They were yelling and begging me to be partners with them.

"Everyone," They kept yelling. "I already have a partner." Some asked who it was all at different times. "Peeta." I hesitated at saying it, and I glanced at him. He was standing in the back of the room, allowing me to make the decision. When I said his name, he smiled. "Sorry, but everyone here is a great singer and I'm not the only one. Now bye."

Grabbing Peeta's arm, we ran out of the classroom. Thank God nobody followed me. "I hate group projects, I always end up doing all the work." I realized I was still holding onto his arm, but I didn't let go.

"I won't let that happen, Katniss. We have to work equally on this project." He paused and took a breath. "Who assigns homework on the first day of school?" I shrugged. Peeta looked down at my hand, which had a tight grasp on his upper arm and down to his hand in his pocket.

"Do you want me to let go?"

"No." He was quick to answer. "No, it's okay." I could feel the pulse in his arm. It spiked. I laughed under my breath. We walked up the stairs together. "Can I see your hand?" He asked. I gave him a weird look. "No, your schedule."

"Oh, yeah. Here." He grabbed it and held it in front of his face and chuckled. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just that we have every class together."

"No way." I gasped.

"Way." He said in the same tone I did. "To science then." On the way to the classroom, I spotted Gale with his friends. Gale saw me with Peeta and pushed through the hallway. He pulled me into a locker bay and into a corner.

I saw Peeta out of the corner of my eye. His jaw was clenched and he looked as if he could punch through a wall. Gale forced my head so that I would be looking at him. "WHO IS THAT?" He whispered in a loud tone.

"That's Peeta."

"Why are you two holding hands?"

"He was looking at my schedule. I write it on my hands." I trembled. Gale was intimidating. I felt his hands crush my wrists and they began to throb. I started to cry again. Stupid teenage hormones. "Why do you care, we aren't dating anymore!"

I looked to Peeta. He made his way through the hallway and stood a few feet behind Gale. "I care because you had a chance with me this morning and now you are with another guy? Filthy bitch!"

Peeta jumps in "Excuse me, but you have no right to call her that."

"Who are you to be telling me what to do?" Gale was still taller and bigger than Peeta, but my guess was that Peeta is stronger than Gale. "I asked you a question!"

"I'm Peeta, you must be Gale."

"I don't want no sissy talk. Who are you to be telling me what to do?" Gale pushed me down and I fell. Hard. I heard a group of people gasp.

"Gale, you really think she's going to want you back, after the way you abuse her?" I heard someone punch someone else. I couldn't tell, my head was spinning. Then someone fell down and another stormed off. I heard Peeta's voice. "Katniss, come on. Let's go."

I tried to push myself up, but my head kept spinning. "I can't." I managed to get out. I felt arms behind my knees and back. Peeta had picked me up. He carried me downstairs, to the junior high building, and into the school's nurse. I closed my eyes. I had never been in here before.

"What happened?" A female voice. I assume the nurse's.

"She got pushed in the hallway."

"What about you? Your forehead and mouth!"

"Take care of her first, I'll be fine." Those were the last words I remember hearing. I slipped into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Peeta's POV**

I watched her sleep. That may be weird, but there wasn't anything else to do. I guess I could look around her room, not that she would like that. Oh my God, I'm in Katniss's house, her room, her bed. Sitting next to her is almost calming. I just get to stare at her all I like and she doesn't know. I get off the bed and kneel by it. She is smiling. Maybe she's dreaming about me, nah, that's ridiculous, Peeta. But, maybe she is. I lean closer to her, feeling her warm breath on my nose. Then I lean in closer, and closer and closer until our lips touch. I kiss her softly. She kisses back. I feel her pull back and she says, "I have been awake for a while."

I feel my face get hot. "I'm just going to go home now."

"No!" She yells. "Stay here." She sits up in her bed, scoots over and pats the empty area next to her.

"Katniss, I don't know if that is a good idea." The thought of being in bed with Katniss made my pants bulge a little in the front. I didn't know that she had that affect on me. Trying to hide it, I slowly sit down next to her.

"I'm not asking you for anything, I just want to sit with you." I let out a breath. Of course, what did you expect? "Peeta, back in choir, I mean to ask you something." She paused. "Why did you tell me that I am pretty, or whatever it was? I mean, we just met and all."

"I don't know. I have trouble hiding my emotions. You on the other hand hide them very well." She smiled. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Well first of all, you kissed me! So I want to know that first."

"Same as before. I just wanted to do it, so I did it."

"That's how Gale and I broke up, he wanted sex, and he went for it. So he got a foot to the balls." I couldn't help but laugh, the though of Gale on the ground crying.

I stared at her. She never mentioned the word before, but I knew what she was referring to. Just hearing it aloud was different. "Katniss, I feel bad for kissing you, I pushed you to do something and I shouldn't have, so I'm sorry. It will never happen again."

"I didn't say-" She stopped. Oh I get it, she wanted me to kiss her!

"Well Miss, what's your last name?"

"Everdeen. You?"

"Mellark."

"Katniss Mellark…" She whispered, I think she was hoping I wouldn't hear it.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Katniss Mellark?"

"You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Just like you were supposed to be asleep when I kissed you."

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Who wouldn't?"


	6. Chapter 6

****I know, I know, I had made Gale too abusive in some of the previous chapters, but just read…and if you were wondering where prim is, just read…and you people waiting for your M rating, patience is a virtue young grasshoppers!**

**Chapter 6 – Katniss's POV**

He thinks I'm-and, and he kissed, and-"Peeta, this is a lot to take in."

Peeta smiled. "Yeah, it is for me too. We have known each other for what, two days?"

"Uh huh." I stared at his mouth. How I wanted to kiss him again, but instead, I bolted out of my room, down the stairs, and out of my house. My mom was in the kitchen.

"Katniss, who is upstairs with you?" I didn't have time to answer her. I ran as fast as I could wherever my feet took me, until they met a tree root and I tripped. My knees were bleeding from scraping the concrete, but I just kept going.

Eventually I got to a house. I saw Gale in the window. When I turned around, Peeta was about a hundred feet away. "Gale!" He opened the door and began to question me. "No time, just let me in."

"What's going on Catnip, come crawling back to me? What did baker boy here do to you?" He sounded like he actually cared.

"I just have so much to take in right now. I need time to think."

"What happened?"

"So after, well, you know what happened," I glared at him. "After that, Peeta passed out-"

"Wait, I knocked him out?"

"Shut up!" I took in a deep breath. "Please just let me talk or else I may explode." This time he sat down on the couch and I sat next to him, just keeping my distance a little, just to be safe. "He passed out and since my mom is a nurse I just assumed she would have some stuff for his face. I took him up to my bed so that he could sleep, but by that time it was night and I wanted to go to bed." Gale was waiting for the worst. But it didn't go that far. "I climbed in next to him on the other side of the bed and fell asleep. When I woke up, he had kissed me and told me I was beautiful and we just met Gale! I wanted him to kiss me again, but I ran away. I don't know if I can handle this!" At this point, I was in tears."

"Come here," he opened his arms to me. I declined. The only arms I wanted were Peeta's. "Look, I was overwhelmed as well. I spent all my time sitting over there," he gestured to the kitchen table where I saw him through the window. "I thought long and hard about things." He waited to make sure I was still listening. "When we were just friends, you seemed happier. When we were together, you kept your distance. Then I tried to kiss you and take it further, but you weren't ready for that. I'm so sorry, Katniss."

"Gale, its fine. I just I guess I loved you more like a brother." We sat there for a few minutes in silence. A knock at the door broke it. He got up and walked to the door. I heard Gale's voice and another male voice, then two sets of footsteps.

"Catnip, someone came to see you." It was Peeta. I jumped up and threw my arms around him.

"Peeta, I'm so sorry that I ran off like that! I was scared and I can't control my emotions that well, as you probably found out."

"Can you imagine talking to your mother after you ran out?"

"Wait! What?"

"She was wondering why you ran off and why you had a boy in your bed." He stopped being serious and moved on to sarcasm. "Why would she be worried about that?"

I laughed and put my head down on his chest. Gale spoke up, but I didn't look him in the eye. "Dude, did I do that to your face?"

"Yeah, but I'm getting better. Katniss fixed me up."

I released myself from Peeta's grip. "I'm going to get something to eat." I said to both of them. "Don't kill each other while I'm gone."

"Actually, why don't we all go get some breakfast? That will be a chance to sort things out." Gale suggested.


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry I forgot to explain prim in the last chapter, but I will in this one!**

**Chapter 7 – Katniss's POV**

Gale drove us to IHOP. We were seated in a booth, me in one, and Peeta and Gale in the other. This arrangement didn't make sense to me. "Peeta, can I sit by you?"

"Sure, is that alright with you, Gale?"

"Why not?" I could tell something was wrong.

"Gale, what's up, you were silent-Oh my god!" Both of them said 'what' simultaneously. "Where's Prim?" Peeta's eyes were wide, and Gale looked calm.

"I took her to Rue's house. She said Rue invited her for a sleepover." I finally could breath.

"I am the worst sister ever. I forgot about my own sister." My face was buried in my hands. "All this time I was worrying about if I wanted Gale or Peeta or if I should just be alone." My voice got softer and softer.

They both stared at me. "Catnip, I don' care if you want baker boy anymore. I just want things to go back to before we dated."

"And I realize that we haven't known each other for nearly as long as you have known Gale, but I really like you Katniss."

Their words hit me like a ton of bricks. One was giving up all hope on me so I could be with the other, and the other is talking me into being with him. I was crying again. "I-I-"

"Hello, welcome to IHOP, may I take your order?"

"Miss, could we just have a few minutes?" Gale said as I looked up to her. She was about as tall as me with long, dark brown hair. She appeared to be Gale's age, 18. I looked at her name tag. It read, Johanna.

"Sure thing." She put a really fake smile on and walked away.

I rested my head on the table. Peeta rubbed my back. At some points he got too low, but I didn't care. "Katniss, I know it's a lot to think about, but it's up to you."

"I want to remain friends with you, Gale, as long as you don't hit anyone."

"I won't, promise."

"And Peeta," I looked at him, trying to find words to say. None came to mind. His eyes locked with mine. I was motionless in his arms. He brought his face to mine and kissed me on the lips. It only lasted a second, but we both knew that was enough. "Gale, are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just not while we're eating please."

Peeta and I finished before Gale. He requested that we go on without him. "How are we going to get home?"

"We'll just walk home. It's not too far." A smile crept across Peeta's face. I knew for sure that we weren't going to my house.

**Sorry this was a short chapter, and the next chapter will be from Peeta's point of view! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just realized that if you put Peeta (the beginning of it) in the middle of Katniss, that is spells, Katpeeniss…no wonder Gale calls her Catnip…**

**Chapter 8 – Peeta's POV**

Katniss and I left Gale alone at the restaurant. I bet it was so he could hit on the waitress. She was pretty, but I got Katniss. Her house is too far of a walk from here, but mine isn't. "Where are we going, Peeta?"

"Somewhere."

"I know I'm not going to my house, and there isn't much else in this direction. We're either going to take music lessons or you're taking me to your house." She caught me.

"The second one." She grabbed my hand and threaded her fingers through mine. We walked in silence.

When we got to my house, it was empty. I made my way into the kitchen and saw a note on the table. It read, _Peeta, your mother, brothers and I left for our trip. I know you said last minute that you didn't want to go, but give us a call if you change your mind. –Dad_. "Peeta?" I ran back to the door and closed it. Katniss was standing in the entry way and looking around. "Your house is huge, at least compared to mine."

"It's not _that_ big."

"You're just saying that to be polite." She paused. "Where's your family?"

"They're visiting family in District 3. I didn't want to go." Because I wanted to be with you, I continued in my head.

"Well, I'm glad you stayed." She hugged me tightly.

"Katniss, I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to hold so tightly."

I could hear her sniffling and tears on my shoulder. "That's what my dad said, and the one day I didn't, he was gone."

"Hey, do you want to watch a movie?" She pulled away and nodded, but then pulled back in. I felt her shivering. "Do you want a blanket, or two?"

"Please. Your house is freezing." She let go and ran to the couch. I went upstairs and grabbed the comforter off my bed. When I got down into the living room, she was looking through the DVDs.

"Found one you like?"

"Yeah, a couple." She turned around. "You don't mind this one do you?" She held up a case. "I haven't seen it yet."

"No, that's good." Katniss had chosen _The Proposal_. "I haven't seen it either, but then again, I'm a guy and guys don't watch chick flicks if they don't have-" I stopped there.

"You can call me your girlfriend; I'm fine with that, boyfriend."

She handed me the case and I set it up. I sat on the corner of the couch and handed her my comforter. She sniffed it. "What was that?"

"It smells like you!" She laughed.

"Well, that's weird, it was on my bed. What do I smell like?"

"I don't know, there is some strawberry and a little bit of bread, it's just you."

She set down the comforter and sat on my lap, then spread it over the both of us. I was glad it wasn't light inside because she could see my face go red.

**How was that? Let me know and once I figure out how to reply to reviews, I will get back to you! REVIEW!**

**ps. you dirty minded readers will be pleased because the reason this is rated M is coming up in the next chapter!**

**thank you to everyone, especially those in different countries, for reading this! over 1000 and this is my first one!**


	9. Chapter 9

**i deleted the lemon so that the story won't be deleted.**

**Chapter 9 – Katniss's POV**

I sat on Peeta's lap because 1. I was cold and 2. I loved being near him. "Katniss, this may sound weird, but I feel like I have known you for a while."

"Me too." I could tell that Peeta liked me being so close to him. How? Well, I could feel something in his pants get hard on my thigh. I make him feel like that. "Peeta," I say quietly.

"Hm?"

"I can feel that you know?"

"Gah! I'm sorry Katniss!" He lifts me off of him and he stands up. I grab his and pull him back down. "I'm sorry I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Peeta, calm down! It's fine." He looks down at my hand in his. I could feel his pulse through his wrist. "Feel my wrist." I put his fingers on mine. "We both are thinking that way."

"Yeah, I guess so." He looks at me in the dark. "But you don't have a penis, your pulse just goes up."

"Fair enough." He leans in and kisses me. At first, he is subtle, then he becomes passionate. I feel is tongue near my lips, begging to go in. I open my mouth. His hands are no longer in mine, but on my hips. I grab the comforter off the floor and break the kiss. I run upstairs and yell, "Come get me!"

He doesn't say anything and runs after me. I get in his bed and hide myself under his covers. When I hear footsteps coming, I become as still as possible. "Katniss, I know you're in here." He sits on the side of the bed next to my knee. I feel him straddle my legs and he tickles my waist. I pulled down the covers and held my hands over my belly.

"Stop! That tickles!" I scream in between laughs. But he continues, even as he kisses me. I break my hands free of my waist, realizing there is no use and tickle him back.

"Katniss, it's not going to work, I'm not ticklish." I groan.

"That's not fair! I have to get back at you for that." I tug at his shirt and he helps pull it off. I admire him shirtless. He rips mine off and throws it on the floor with his.

**_this scene deleted so story won't be deleted, you can guess what happened._**

"I'm better than okay. That was amazing." I kissed him on the temple and looked into his eyes. He leaned in and kissed the tears off my cheeks.

"Katniss, thank you." He started to cry to. I laughed at him. "What, never seen a guy cry before?"

"Never." I looked at the clock on the side of his bed. "Shit! It's already nine!"

"PM?"

"Yes! Can I borrow your car? I need to get Prim, but then I'll come back for you."

"Why don't I drive you?"

"Okay, if you want to." We laid next to each other in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Peeta?"

"Hm?"

"I think I need to borrow some of your clothes. You got mine all messed up and I don't want to wear them."

"Ah, I'm sorry!"

"No problem." I got up and gathered my clothes in a pile.

Peeta came up behind me and he handed me a pair of small gym shorts and a t-shirt. He already had his boxers back on. After we got dressed, I directed Peeta to Rue's house. I got out, walked up to the front door and knocked. Prim answered.

"Katniss! Where have you been?" She hugged me.

"Busy. I'll explain in the car."

"Mom is working but you have the car?" She looked down at Peeta's car. "That's not mom's car, Katniss!"

"I told you, I'll explain in the car."

**yay! Katniss didn't completely forget about Prim!**

**How am I doing? Review, por favor! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I think I made it so that Katniss is a junior in this story and Gale is a senior, maybe a junior, I don't know. That would make Prim an eighth grader…Perfect.**

**Chapter 10 – Peeta's POV**

"Okay Katniss, who's car is this?" The girl with blond hair asks, I'm assuming it is Katniss's sister.

"Prim, just get in already!" She gave in and got into the back seat.

"Who's this?"

"I'm Peeta. You must be Prim." I held out a hand, but she didn't shake it. "Katniss."

"Oh, right. Peeta is my new boyfriend."

"Yay! I told you to look presentable! But you forgot me on Friday."

"I was with Peeta. We had a problem with Gale." She looked at Peeta's face and seemed confused.

"What's wrong with his face? Other than that, I approve."

"Gale, beat me up because I told him not to push her on the floor."

"Oh my God, Katniss are you okay?"

"I'm fine Prim."

"Your hair is also a mess." She paused and looked at Peeta. "Yours too. Oh, and by the way Katniss, those clothes are way too big for you I swear they're-" She stopped and her eyes opened wider. "Holy shit! You two had-"

Peeta and I exchanged looks. Prim laid down on the seat and crawled up into a ball. "Katniss, please tell me you didn't!"

"I-I-" Katniss couldn't say it.

"Prim, I know you think it's weird, but-" I didn't want to say it either.

"It's so weird Peeta! Please tell me you didn't get her pregnant!"

Katniss's face went bright red. She opened her mouth to talk. "Prim, please just listen to me, please?" Prim sat up, she had been crying. "Prim, I'm not getting pregnant. And if you tell mom about this, I, I don't know what I'll do, but you won't like it."

"Katniss, how long have you known Peeta?"

"First day of school."

"Oh my God Katniss! Why?"

"Prim, I don't know how to explain this to you! You're only thirteen!"

I laid my head on the steering wheel and tried to drown out the noise. They went at it, Katniss explaining why, Prim thinking I got her pregnant, you're too young. "Shut up both of you!" I said in a raised tone. They listened. "Katniss: Prim just knows these things from school and she was worried about you." I looked to Prim. She looked terrified. "Prim: I would never, ever hurt your sister in any way. I know we just met, but you know how love at first sight works?" I softened my voice a little. "Sometimes people just meet. Okay?" I seemed to have calmed her down. "Now both of you: this will not be spoken of again when all three of us are all together. Okay?"

"Thank you," Prim sighed. Katniss just nodded. I started the car and started driving. "Katniss, Peeta?" She asked. "I know you said not to talk about it, but I just want to know one thing."

"What?" Katniss looked quite annoyed.

"Do you feel better now that you two did it?" I was shocked. This didn't sound like the thing that would come out of a thirteen year old.

I answered her first. "Actually, yes."

Katniss waited a few seconds. She mumbled, "Yeah."

"That's all I wanted to know. And I won't tell mom, you two are going to tell her yourselves." I slammed on the brakes when we got to a stop sign.

"What?" I yelled.

"When we get home, you two are going to tell mom that you two had sex."

Katniss turned around. "No we are not, Prim!"

"She's going to find out eventually, might as well tell her!"

I spoke up. "She's right. Katniss, when does your mom get home from work?"

"She should be home now."

"Okay."

I looked at the clock. It was nine thirty by the time we got to their house. When we opened the door, their mom was inside pacing by the kitchen. When she realized we were there, she threw her arms around Katniss and Prim. "Oh my goodness! My girls are home!" She glared at me. "And a boy too. Prim, go to bed. Katniss, in the kitchen, right now." It just got awkward again.

"Mom, before you say anything, I'm going to explain." Katniss blurted out. I walked into the doorway of the kitchen.

"No, let me ask a few questions. First." Katniss rolled her eyes. "Who is this?"

"Peeta, my boyfriend."

"Why was he in your bed last night?"

"Gale beat him up and I took care of his face because it was bleeding."

"Why did you run off this morning?"

"Because he kissed me and I didn't know what to do." I blushed, but tried to keep myself together. "Then I went to Gale's house and talked to him, but Peeta followed. We all went to IHOP for breakfast."

"Then what happened, and don't say nothing because you are in _his_ clothes."

"We walked back to his house and watched a movie."

"Then…" Katniss started crying and tried to run off. I held her down and we sat at the table. She resisted, but eventually gave up and rested her head on the table. "Katniss, I'm waiting."

Katniss didn't want to talk, I could tell. "Then we had sex, okay? You happy you know?" I shouted. I propped my head up with my hands on the table.

"Oh, Katniss!"

"Mom, I'm sorry!" Her voice was muffled by her hair and the table.

"Peeta, please tell me you used a condom!"

"That was the first thing I thought of, Mrs. Everdeen."

She sighed. "That makes it a little better." It was silent for a while. "Peeta, when did you two meet?"

"First day of school."

"Oh geez, I was hoping you would say when she was dating Gale. That just made it worse again." She paused. "Were you two drinking?"

"No!" Katniss shot up. I got a full view of her red face. She looked miserable.

"Does Prim know about this?"

"Yeah, she figured it out on her own." I said.

"Peeta, tell her what you told Prim."

"Okay." I took in a deep breath. "So, Mrs. Everdeen, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I don't know, but I know about it."

"Well, that's how we feel right now. If it weren't for that, I would wait for her. I-" I stopped and looked at Katniss and tried to continue. "I-"

**ooooooh! it was hard to write the last part, thinking of ways for them to tell her mom, she would be furious!**

**Review, next chapter coming!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I love that you want more! I'm going to keep writing for pretty much the rest of the day. I want to keep going with Peeta, but Katniss will have a chance soon, so here is chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11 – Peeta's POV**

"Well, that's how we feel right now. If it weren't for that, I would wait for her. I-" I stopped and looked at Katniss and tried to continue. "I-" Both of them were staring at me waiting for my next words. I couldn't find them myself. A million things ran about my head. Questions, answers, everything. I turned to Katniss. "Katniss, I know we just met, but babe, I love you." New tears fell from her face. Her mother looked down at her hands, folded on the table.

"Peeta, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I love you too." She popped up out of her chair and threw her arms around my neck. Then she looked up to her mother. "Mom?"

"Katniss, I'm so happy for you, you both. But I really wish you two didn't have sex."

"Mrs.-"

"Call me Lilian." Katniss smiled.

"Okay, Lilian, just let me know if you ever want me away from Katniss, or to stop anything, please, just let me know and I will do it."

"Peeta, you're a good boy, I can tell. I just want to know some things. Katniss, could you leave for a little?"

"Sure." She walked out.

"Peeta, please take care of her; be good to her. She needs social interaction. As long as you protect her, you may continue to date her. Okay?"

"Yeah, of course Lilian. I won't let you down."

"Now, take her home."

"What?"

"Take her home, I don't think she wants to be here right now. I know she won't let me live it down if you can't sleep by her side tonight and Prim isn't going to wake up to you two in the same bed in our house." She paused. "I'll take Prim to school in the morning, just make sure Katniss gets some clothes to change into, yours are a little big on her."

"Thank you so much Lilian. Goodnight!" I ran out to Katniss and lifted her up. She squealed. "Katniss, go get some clothes to change into for school tomorrow." I let her out of my arms and she was down within two minutes. I picked her up again and I ran us out the door.

"Peeta, where are you going?"

"To my house."

"My mother is okay with that?"

"No, she is more than okay with it. She told me to take you home with me. She wants you to sleep next to me." I kissed her hard on the mouth and set her in the car.

"When is your family getting home?" She asked.

"Like two weeks from yesterday. My dad said he'll call when they're about to get on the train ride back."

"What do you want to do when we get back to your house?"

"I don't know. What did you have in mind?" She smiled. "Katniss, that was my dad's last condom. We would have to buy some unless you want to be a mother."

"Okay. Let's stop somewhere."

"Dang, I didn't know you were serious! Okay!" I couldn't stop smiling. When we got into the parking lot and walked in. There weren't that many people there, since it was almost eleven, which was good for us. We started walking to the isle with condoms.

"Peeta, is that-" My eyes followed where she was pointing. The isle with the condoms was next to the alcohol isle, wow, typical. But there was someone looking at the bottles of beer.

"Oh, shit it's-" But they saw us and waved us over.

"Peeta, Katniss, I really didn't expect you being here." Mr. Abernathy. We had no choice but to walk over to him. "How's the song coming?"

"We haven't started it. It was nice to see you, Mr. Abernathy, but we have to go."

"Call me Haymitch, and uh, Katniss, what are you wearing?" He looked at us. "Either you are drunk and are planning on buying alcohol illegally, you're wanting to get drunk, or you two are looking for the isle next to this one." He pointed to the condoms. Our faces went red. "Am I right?"

I gulped. "Haymitch, only you can make an awkward visit to the store even more awkward."

"Why is that?"

Katniss spoke up. "You're our teacher!"

"Oh, yeah. True that. Do you need help picking out a size or brand?"

"Hell no Haymitch, just buy your beer." I was shocked, as was Haymitch. Katniss added, "Please?"

"Now Katniss, I'm your teacher remember?"

"I'm not in school, am I?"

"No, but if you're up too late, doing it, I'll know in the morning and remember what happened here."

"Ugh!"

I touched my index finger and thumb to the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. "Haymitch, please forget this encounter ever happened because you will probably be drunk tomorrow and tell everybody that we had sex tonight. Okay? Just forget about it."

"Peeta, by the end of the night, all of Panem is going to know." Katniss joked, but only partly. That's three: Prim, Lilian, and Haymitch.

"Have a fun night kids!"

"Katniss, let's just get them and get out of here."

"Okay."

We walked to the next isle. "What size?" I mumbled to myself. Katniss grabbed a box. It was the extra-large one. I looked at her. "You really think it was that big?"

"Well, yeah, I was the one with it," She lowered her tone. "In my mouth. I should know."

"Okay, I trust you!" I walked away, not noticing she didn't follow when I looked back she was running to catch up with me. She handed me the box at check out. It was the large size. "Well, I don't know whether to thank you or be angry." I paid and we ran out.

"Better tight than loose!" We were in the car.

We made it to my house and got inside. I felt my stomach grumble. "Babe, can we eat something?"

"Yeah, I thought you would never ask! I didn't think I should since it's your house and all."

"Well, for however long your mom lets you stay, it's your house too."

**Hurray for long chapters! as always, Please Review!**

**what did you think about Haymitch meeting them at the store?**


	12. Chapter 12

**SOME DELETED**

**Chapter 12 – Peeta's POV**

I heated up Katniss's bowl first. When I gave it to her, she stared at it. "What are you doing?"

"It smells so good. I want to taste it, but you have to have yours too." She waited until I set my bowl down next to hers. She started as soon as I picked up my fork. "This is amazing, Peeta! Who made it?"

"I did, actually. I was going to have it for dinner last night, but I slept over at your house." That seems like it happened so long ago. I took a bite and chewed. It was good. I took another and scarfed it down, but there was still long noodle left on my fork. Katniss leaned over and slurped it into her mouth.

"Katniss, that's mine!" I laughed.

"Here," She did the same thing to hers. "Take one of mine." I did exactly as she did, except there was some sauce at the end and it splashed onto her cheek.

"I'm sorry, let me clean that up for you." I grabbed a napkin and put it towards her face. But she took a handful of noodles and threw them at my face. "Hey!" I couldn't help but do the same to her.

"Peeta! You started it!" She used the fork as a slingshot and flung some tomato at me. It barely missed my eyes and hit me square in between them. She lost it. I grabbed her by the waist and swung her over my shoulder. "Where are you taking me?"

"We're going to get cleaned up."

"Put me down!" I walked upstairs with her.

"Not until you get into the shower!" I set her down in the bathroom down the hall and closed the door behind me. She tried to escape but I blocked her. "Do you know how to start the water, or do I have to?"

"Peeta, I'm not _that_ poor." I kept my foot in front of the door and turned the shower on. I took my shirt off. "Peeta, I thought I was taking a shower."

"You are." I smiled.

"Oh! Okay then." The room began to fill with steam from the hot water. Katniss came close to me and reached into my pant pocket. There was a strip of condoms. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"What? Flinging spaghetti sauce at you? No, but I was going to throw some at you eventually." She was so close to me. I was already getting hard. I leaned in and kissed her on her forehead. She held out the condoms and I ripped one off. "When we need that, it will be there for us." I set it on the counter by the sink.

"Peeta, you still have your pants on."

"And you still have everything on. Let's change that." I took my shirt off of her and then she slipped out of my gym pants.

"Now you." She unzipped my jeans and took them off along with my boxers. I took her underwear off. She wasn't wearing her bra. I only noticed before because it was on the floor of my room. I pictured when she had taken it off earlier today then I quickly zoned out. "Peeta!"

"What?" Katniss was standing behind the shower curtain, gesturing for me to join her. "Oh, sorry."

"You're making me wait, never make a woman wait, Peeta."

"I won't." Katniss laughed because my voice cracked there.

"If you voice is still cracking, you're a little young to be seeing a naked girl."

I sighed. "You're right. Bye Katniss, I'll wait for you to finish. Then I'll call your mom to come pick you up." I began to walk out. She grabbed me and pulled me in the shower. The water was hot.

She put me under the water and water ran down my back. "Ah, that feels good!"

"I haven't even touched you yet!"

"No, here, you'll see." I switched spots with her.

"That does feel good." She closed her eyes. I put my hands around her waist and leaned in for a kiss, but she dodged it by sinking to the bottom of the shower. Before I could ask her what she was doing, she was behind me giving my back a massage. "How's that?"

"Good." This came out as a moan.

"Peeta, you're so tense." She continued by rubbing my neck. "What did my mom say to you?"

"She told me to keep you safe and always protect you. Then she told me to sleep with you, but not the sex part, just in the same bed. Which we will do eventually." I turned around, stopping her from rubbing my back to give her a long, hard kiss. She ran her fingers through my hair.

**_SCENE DELETED_**

"Hon, what time is it?"

"I don't know, you have to stop kissing me if you want to know."

"I'm not too sure then." But she pulled back and I looked at my alarm clock.

"Oh my, babe, It's almost two. We should get to sleep." I get up to put on my boxers, but she pulls me back.

"We'll just sleep like this." I nod. I spoon her and before I know it, we are both asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I tried to make the smut scene a little different from the last one, also it was from peeta's pov. now Katniss gets a turn to talk again.**

**Chapter 13 – Katniss's POV**

I woke up to a sticky body next to me. I slightly turned my head and there was Peeta. He was naked, and so was I. Last night was real. I couldn't believe it was over already. I turned myself to face Peeta, careful not to wake him. He looked years younger than sixteen when he slept. I whispered to him, "I love you." I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. He began to push back and strengthen the kiss. When I opened my eyes again, his blue ones were looking at me. "How long were you awake?"

"Long enough. I love you too." He said. "What's for breakfast?"

"Something quick, it's already six thirty. There's only an hour until we should leave."

"Cereal it is!" he hopped out of bed and found a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I put on the jeans and shirt that I brought. Peeta looked at me. We both had dark jeans and an orange shirt. "We're kinda like twins!" He said.

"Put on a different colored shirt then. I don't want people to think I'm making out with my twin."

"So you intend on kissing at school?

"And you weren't?"

"Good point." he pulled off the blue shirt and slipped on a dark green one. I stared at him. "What?"

"That's my favorite color." I said pointing at his new shirt.

He pointed to mine. "Well, you'd be happy to know that the one you're wearing is my favorite."

He and I raced down the stairs and into the kitchen where he poured us two bowls of cereal. I was about to take a bite, but then I dropped the spoon in the bowl. "Peeta, my bag is still at my house." I looked at the clock on the microwave. "We'll have time if we leave now!"

"No, I put it in the back seat when you're mom told us to leave. You must not have seen it in my hand."

"You're the best. But can we go anyway?"

"Yeah, let me get the dishwasher running." He and I loaded it and he started it. We walked out the door and got in his car.

"You know what? Today may suck." I said after he pulled out of the garage.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, Mondays are block days. We have half the classes we normally would, for twice the amount of time. And second period is either art, music or theater for everyone, and that means it happens for 90 minutes Mondays and Tuesdays."

"So what you're saying is that we are stuck for three hours in the next two days with Haymitch talking about our sex life?"

"Yep." I looked out the window. The light turned yellow but Peeta didn't slow down. "Peeta!" His eyes opened wide and we jerked to a stop.

"Sorry."

"Just try and let us live this morning." I paused. "On the second thought, go ahead, Haymitch won't be able to bug us." I joked.

"If you say so, babe." Peeta started to move forward.

"STOP!" He laughed. "That's mean!"

"Okay, sorry." He couldn't stop. "I wasn't really going to do it."

"You scared the hell out of me."

"Well good, now you're an angel." I slapped his arm. I haven't noticed until now, but they are huge.

"Damn your arms are huge!" I put my hand on his bicep and squeezed. "No wonder you can carry me all the time!"

"Well, carrying sacks of flour and sugar for years will do that to a guy." He took one hand off the wheel and flexed. "You like that?" I giggled. "Whoa, I didn't know you could do that!"

"What?"

"Giggle, it just seems like something a girly-girl would do."

"What, am I not girly enough for you?"

"No, you're perfect." He kissed me. "If you were a girly-girl, you would have made me drive you home to change before shopping for condoms earing my clothes. Which I thought you looked amazing. in." Peeta slowed down. There was a very slow-moving car in front of us. "Oh, come on!"

"They are probably turning here, unless they're going to the school, so don't honk or flip them off."

"Damn it." Peeta muttered. The car went straight. We parked in the student lot and the car parked in the space of the staff lot closest to us.

When the driver got out of the car, we saw who it was and ducked to hide our heads. "Peeta, Katniss, I know you're there." Haymitch yelled.

Peeta and I got out of the car and grabbed our bags. "We just can't get away from you can we?"

"Nope." He looked at us. "You two look presentable. Did I turn you two off?"

"No." Peeta answered. I elbowed him and looked down. "You have no business knowing what your students are doing in bed." He sounded really irritated.

"You're right, but I know because you two were so open to chatting last night." He smiled. "And apparently a lot of other things."

"You really want to talk about this? Really?" I asked, hoping he would understand that we don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, please do. But I have a few questions: Peeta, do you just dive right in, or does Katniss like to take it all in first?" Peeta mumbles something, but it's inaudible. "What was that Peeta?" Now Haymitch is just tormenting us.

"He said shut up."

"No, I said that I started this time." He instantly covers his mouth.

"Oh, you two have done this before! How many times?" Peeta takes my hand and we walk inside without answering him. "I have you for ninety minutes later, you'll have to tell me the story eventually!" He yelled across the parking lot.

"I can't shut my mouth can I?" Peeta slammed his head into his locker.

"Peeta, it's okay. He's, uh, Haymitch."

"Why does he want to know?"

"I don't know, he's just like that. I'll talk to him from now on so you don't end up putting him in a hospital. Okay?"

"Fine." He grunted as he took a text book from his locker. He put his arm around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder. We made our way to study hall.

**Haymitch, Haymitch, Haymitch…you just HAVE to get in their business don't you? **

**anabanana123: thank you for the idea! you just made me start another chapter that I will post up tonight!**

**CocoRocks: thank you for staying committed all day to my story! and make sure you thank anabanana123 for the idea for chapter 14!**

**wow, like 9 chapters in one day, I really have nothing else better to do…**


	14. Chapter 14

**thank you again anabanana123 for the idea!**

**Chapter 14 – Peeta's POV**

Study hall went by too quickly. Katniss and I were lying on the floor in the back of the classroom and talked. The whole time. Some people stared at us and gave us weird looks, but we didn't care. When it the bell rang, we both groaned and started to walk to choir. The sky started to cloud up and a few drops of rain came down. "Wanna ditch half of choir to run around in the rain?"

I looked at Katniss. She didn't seem like the kind of person to ditch. "What's the catch?"

"You tell Haymitch about last night."

"I knew I was going to end up telling him anyway. Okay deal. Then he won't bust us for ditching." We shook hands on it. "Where do you want to go?"

"To the back of the school. There's never anybody there." She grabbed my hand and ran around the C building.

We sat behind the shed holding all the extra custodian equipment. At that point, it was pouring. "Katniss, I love this."

"What?"

"I don't want this moment to end. Ever."

"It has to though, and then it gets worse." She looked up into the rain with her eyes closed.

"Well, we still have fifteen minutes. Come here babe." She crawled closer to me and laid her head on my lap. I combed my fingers through the end of her braid. "I love your hair like that."

"I'll be sure to teach you how to braid so you can do it for me."

"I would actually like that." After ten minutes, we walked back to class.

When we came through the door, we were soaked. Haymitch had the class watching _The Sound of Music_. Everyone was staring at us as we stood in the doorway, then quickly lost interest and turned back to the movie. Haymitch gestured us to come to his desk. "Where were you two?" He whispered.

"We were out in the rain." I informed him.

"I can tell. Why?"

"We love rain and wanted to get away from you."

"So you came back?"

"Yes we did." Katniss butt in.

"So," he sat down and pointed to the couch next to his desk. He put on a mischievous grin. "What happened last night?"

Katniss sighed and nodded to me. I began, "Well-"

"Oh! You're actually going to tell me! I'll listen in this case."

I continued. "Well, we drove her sister home and their mom talked to us because we told her we had already done it. She took it pretty well actually." I looked at Haymitch who was listening intently. "Then we went to the store to buy condoms because I used my dad's last one. That's where you came in and almost ruined everything."

Katniss tapped my shoulder. "I wanna tell him what happened with the boxes." I nodded to her. "So he asked what size and I picked up and extra-large. Then he started to walk to the check out and I grabbed a size smaller. I thought I had offended him, so I said 'better tight than loose.'" Haymitch laughed.

"My turn." I said. "So then we went home and ate dinner. We sort of threw food at each other and then I told her that we needed to clean up. So we took a shower, together. Then you can guess what happened."

"And then we followed you to school and Peeta was about to flip you off for driving so slowly."

Haymitch laughed the whole way through it. "I can't believe you actually told me about our sex life!" He said it really loud and everyone looked at us. A series of whispers followed, then a gradual roar of laugher. I looked at Katniss. Her face was red from anger and crying. My face was hot as well. I was about to slap Haymitch, but then I grabbed Katniss's hand and we left. I heard Haymitch try and run after us then turn around.

Katniss started to slow down and looked like she was going to fall down. I picked her up and I ran to the car. I didn't drive away though. We only needed to get away. "Peeta. He. Told. Everyone!" She said in between sobs.

I put my arms around her and she buried her head in my neck. There was a knock on the window. It was Haymitch. I let go of Katniss and let her lay down in the back seat. I got out of the car. "You just ruined our lives, you know that right?"

"Yeah, Peeta, I'm so sorry."

"We weren't going to tell you. But we decided to because we though you would never stop asking. Katniss is about to shoot you and I'm going to rip your head off." He took a step back after I said that. "Haymitch, we trusted you."

"Look, kid I will do anything to say I'm sorry."

"Anything?"

* * *

**poor haymitch, he really screwed up didn't he? so that's the last one of the day as of 5/5/12. my family is going on an early mothers day breakfast tomorrow so there may only be 4 or 5 chapters added lol, so i'll update tomorrow afternoon and evening!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I have been thinking long and hard about how Haymitch could make it up to Peeta and Katniss, but I still don't have anything that would really make them forgive him. So if anyone has any ideas, let me know!**

**Chapter 15 – Katniss's POV**

Peeta took me to his car. Haymitch humiliated us. I don't know if I can ever show my face at this school ever again. By now, everyone will know. "Peeta?" He left the car. I saw him talking to Haymitch. How could he talk to him without hurting him? "Peeta?" I yelled louder. He turned around.

"One moment." He mouthed. They continued talking. Then he opened the door and helped me out.

"Katniss, I'm so sor-" He tried to say. I slapped him across the face. "I know I deserved that, and probably more. What can I do to make it up?" I slapped him again. "Katniss, I'm still your teacher."

"Yeah, and you shouldn't have known in the first place!" I raised my hand to hit him again, but Peeta held me back. "Go back in time and tell yourself to shut the fuck up!"

"Now Katniss, Haymitch said he would do anything to make it up to us."

I gave them both long, hard stares. "Well I don't want to go back in there until you clear it up with the class and make sure it doesn't go any further."

"Agreed."

"I'll be sure you do that." Peeta said. I saw his face get less red.

"Come on, I'll think of something on the way back to class."

"I'm not going back there!" I was yelling now. "Everyone is going to talk about it!" I got back in the car. "Peeta, drive me home. Now." He got in the car and we took off. Haymitch just stood in the same spot.

"Katniss, we should never have told him."

"I know. Now we can't go back to school for the rest of the week."

"No, we have to. Otherwise it will spread and rumors will start."

"Then where are we going?"

"On a little drive. I'll get us back in time for the next class." I groaned and sunk down in my seat.

We got to the supermarket where we first talked to Haymitch. "I'm going to stay in the car." I informed him.

"I was going to ask you to stay anyway." He closed the door and walked in with his hands in his pockets. After a few minutes, he came out with a bag. "What's in there?"

"You'll find out later. Now let's go back to choir and clear things up." We got back to the school with ten minutes left in choir. When we walked through the door, people whispered. Haymitch was chugging down a bottle of beer, and then collapsed on his desk. "Everyone just shut up!"

"Hey Katniss, are you pregnant?" A voice from the back of the room.

"No." Peeta answered for me.

"Peeta is she really dirty?"

"Shut up!" He yelled louder. They stopped and paid attention. "We didn't have sex! Okay? Haymitch was telling us about a time when he did it." Peeta lied. Haymitch stood up at the sound of his name.

"Why did you run out like that?"

I spoke up. "We thought you guys thought we were talking about us, so I ran out and Peeta followed me."

"Haymitch, is that true?"

"What, oh, yeah. The girl I was with brought her parents to dinner and they talked about when she was conceived." Thank God he caught on. There were a few laughs from the room.

"Glad that's cleared up." Peeta said to everyone. Then the bell rang and everyone left, except for one girl.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." It was the waitress from IHOP, Johanna. "I really thought it was you two, but then I realized it's like the third day of school and," she pointed to me and Peeta. "Are you sure you didn't do it?"

Peeta looked at me. "Johanna, walk with us." She did. I continued. "You can't tell anyone."

"Oh my God, you two really did it?"

"Shh!" Peeta looked around. He made sure there was nobody around. "Yes, but you can't tell_ anybody._"

"Don't worry! I won't!" She looked at me. "Katniss, with a guy like Peeta, I'd be surprised if you didn't."

"I don't know how to take that."

"Don't worry Peeta, I have a boyfriend, and I can tell that you really love Katniss."

In the hallway, people didn't pay attention to us. Perfect. Other than the morning, the rest of the day was uneventful. After school, someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around. "So I hear you two hooked up last night."

"Where did you hear that?" Peeta and I turned around after he said that.

"My girlfriend told me."

I looked him up and down. His arms were crossed. "Gale?"

**This wasn't a really good chapter, and it was shorter compared to the last couple chapters. I just needed to get some stuff out of the way. I will update more today once I get hit by some inspiration. Review!**

**oh and, I don't care if you hate this chapter, I sort of hate it too. the next one should be better. but the one after that, oh, you may be in for treat!**


	16. Chapter 16

**the last chapter kinda sucked, this one may as well. I wrote this top part before the story, so let me know what you think of it after you read! I like writing from peeta's point of view for some reason…**

**Chapter 16 – Peeta's POV**

"Gale?" Katniss looked like she had been hit by a bus. "You're dating Johanna?"

"I think the fact that you could be pregnant is a bigger problem!"

"Gale, she's not pregnant, she's not going to get pregnant from last night!"

"So it did happen!" He slapped his hand to his forehead. "Catnip, did he force you into it?"

"No Gale, it was me. Okay? He was the perfect gentleman and actually asked me what I wanted." She hinted at what happened between them.

"Catnip, I said I was sorry for that." He clenched his fists and then unclenched. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, we both are. Now get back to your girlfriend and tell her she broke her promise not to tell anyone." He left.

The rest of the school day was uneventful. We picked up Prim and we all drove to their house. Prim never stopped smiling from the time she got in the car. "Peeta, did Katniss sleep over at your house last night?"

"Yes."

"Did you guys do it again?" I looked at Katniss. She shook her head.

"No."

"Good." She smiled.

Katniss glared back at her sister. "Prim, you seem to be in a good mood."

"That's because I am."

"Why would that be?" I asked.

"Rory."

"Did he ask you out?"

"Yes! I'm going over to his house for dinner Friday."

Katniss looked really happy for Prim. "Prim, that's awesome!" I pulled up in front of their house. We all got out of the car. When inside, we saw Lilian and Gale were talking on the couch. "Gale, what are you doing here?"

"Katniss, he just got here. He said he wanted to tell me something."

"Yeah, and what would that be?" Peeta asked, setting down his bag.

"I would like to tell you what Peeta and Katniss were doing last night."

"Oh, that? They told me already."

"And you're okay with it?"

"Well, I it would have been best if it never happened, but as long as he doesn't hurt her and she's happy, I can't get in their way."

"Thank you mom."

"Prim, why are you so happy?" Gale looked confused.

Katniss and I laughed. "You mean your brother didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Prim's going over to your house for a date with Rory!"

"Oh, God. Now I have to go talk to Rory. See you later Mrs. Everdeen, Katniss, Peeta, Prim." He nodded in our general direction and left.

Katniss's mom spoke up. "How did Gale find out?"

"Um, well, he must have overheard us talking." Or something along those lines.

There was a long time without sound that followed. Katniss stared at the floor. "Mom, Peeta said I could stay with him for a while. Is that okay?" Lilian looked at us for a few seconds.

"Peeta, take care of her." Katniss beamed. "Go get some stuff to take along. I'll make sure Prim and Rory walk to school together."

At my house, Katniss and I finished our homework. By ten o'clock, we were ready to go to bed. We fell asleep quickly. In the middle of the night, Katniss woke up. "Peeta?" She whispered.

"What?"

"I think there's someone else in the house." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I sat quietly and heard some footsteps downstairs. I got up and told Katniss to stay in bed. She didn't listen, because soon enough she was behind me. "I couldn't let you go alone."

I put my index finger to my lips. She nodded. I walked to the top of the staircase and peered down the banister. There were three men dressed in black pants and jackets. They had ski masks on. Katniss was breathing over my shoulder. "Oh my god!" She yelled. The men looked up and came upstairs.

"Katniss! Hide!" I screamed at her.

"I'm not leaving you!" She yelled. I pushed her into the bedroom and locked the door. The men were almost all the way up the stairs. The one in the front looked the biggest. I kicked him down and he and the other two fell down the stairs. The big one got up and took out a knife. I tried to kick him again, but he jabbed me in the leg with the knife. I fell down hard on the floor. They ran out of my house and carried out four or five bags. "Peeta!" Katniss opened the door. She got one look at my leg and screamed.

"Katniss, help me downstairs."

"Peeta, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No, it's not that bad."

"There is a knife in your leg!" I didn't talk anymore. She dragged me down the stairs and took my keys from the kitchen. Katniss helped me into the passenger seat and took the wheel. "I can't really drive, so if we live through this, your leg will get better."

"Babe, it hurts so much!"

"I know, Peeta. Just hold on there for a while." She drove us to the hospital, basically ignoring every traffic light and stop sign.

"Katniss, the cops are going to pull us over before we get there." I joked. Sweat dripped down my face. "Oh, God!"

"Peeta, I'm trying to get there!" It only took us five minutes. She just pulled up to the entrance and left the car there. A couple with a baby were walking through the door. "Hey, can you watch our car for a little? Thanks."

Katniss gave them the keys. I looked back and they were stunned. Katniss ran us to the emergency care area. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Come on! You don't see the knife in his leg?"

The lady looked at my leg. I was in an under shirt and boxers. They were stained with blood. Katniss's hands were also red. "Okay, sweetheart, you're going to have to leave him with us. I'll call you in when you can see him." She said it so calmly.

"I'm not leaving him." Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Katniss, just go park the car. Don't wreck it." I winced when I looked at my leg. Some people lifted me onto a stretcher and I was carried into a white hallway. They brought me into a room and moved me to a bed. Then I was out.

**never saw that coming! well, I didn't either!**

**I'm listening to Pandora and One Direction came on. It wouldn't let me skip the song. do any of you like one direction? I have never heard their songs, but I know I don't want to…next chapter almost here!**


	17. Chapter 17

**thank you again, anabanana123! I didn't tell you which idea I was going to use, but you will find out! all you other readers: if you have ideas, they are welcome!**

**sorry I didn't update all day, I do have some friends…**

**Chapter 17 – Katniss's POV**

When I came back inside from parking the car, they had taken Peeta in. I tried to go through the door, but the lady at the desk held me back. "I need to see him!"

"Sweetie, I'm sorry! The doctors are taking care of him. You can see him in a while." I resisted a little longer then gave up. I sat down in the chair closest to the door and crossed my arms. After two seconds I got back up.

"Hey, can I use a phone?"

"Of course." She brought me around the corner and I picked up her desk phone. I dialed my mom's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Mom? Did I wake you up?"

"_No, I'm just getting ready for bed. Are you okay at Peeta's?"_

"I'm fine, but I'm not there anymore."

"_What's going on?"_

"Some people came and robbed his house. He locked me in his room and tried to fight them-" I choked up she was listening. "One of them stabbed his leg and we're at the hospital."

"_Katniss! Is he okay? Do you want me to come there?"_

"No, but I realized that I need to learn how to drive." I laughed through the tears. "Mom, I'm scared. The knife is in there pretty deep, and there was a lot of blood."

"_Baby, he's going to be fine. You did the right thing taking him there. Call me when you get more information, okay?"_

"Okay. I will. Love you." I wiped my eyes with my hand. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. I could call in and see how it's going, if you want."

"Please do." She sat down in her chair and dialed. There was a 'yes,' 'okay," and several other one syllable answers.

"Sweetie, a doctor is going to come out and get you. Then you can go in and wait."

"Thank you so much." I sat down in the same chair, a little more relieved.

It took about an hour for the doctor to come out and get me. I alternated from pacing to sitting nearly every minute. He motioned me to follow him. I hopped out of the chair and followed him. I was told to wash my hands before we got in the room. When I got inside, Peeta was lying on a bed. He was sleeping. I ran to him and knelt by his side. "You can wake him up whenever you want to."

"Thank you." I watched his chest rise and fall for about five minutes. Then I took his hand and said in a loud whisper, "Peeta." His eyelashes fluttered and eventually opened.

"Katniss?" He tried to sit up, but I pushed him back.

"Lay back. How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Off the top of my head, I was laying on the floor in my house. But I don't know why."

I sighed. "Peeta, some people robbed your house and one of them stabbed you in the leg."

"Oh, shit! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about you!" I smiled. "I had to basically carry you here. It wasn't easy."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, I'm calling myself weak."

"Babe, you're not weak. You're the strongest woman I've ever met."

"Thank you. Now do you want to go to sleep?"

"Yeah, but stay here? No matter what they tell you, just tell them I'm making you stay."

"Okay. I'm just going to talk to the doctor and call my mom. Do you want me to call your family too?"

"Hell no."

"Okay, okay! Now got to sleep." I turned away and opened the door.

"Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." I left. The doctor was standing outside the door. "How long is he going to be here?"

"Well, he's in pretty good shape, but he'll have to use crutches so he doesn't put too much pressure on it once he gets out. I think about a week." He writes something down on a clipboard. "Would you like me to escort you out?"

"No, I'm staying."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Peeta told me to stay. He told me to tell you that he's making me stay."

"No miss; I don't think I can do that."

"Please?" I looked him straight in the eyes

"Fine, I'll arrange for a bed to be brought to his room."

"Thank you!" I ran back into Peeta's room.

"So?" I smiled at him.

"He tried to get me to leave, but I told him what you told me."

"Good. Come here."

"Peeta, can I see your leg?" He lifted the covers off. There was a tan wrap on it and it covered nearly his entire thigh. "Does it still hurt?"

"Nah, they probably have me on meds."

Ten minutes later they brought in the bed and a phone. I called my mom and told her everything. We said good night and I fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**sorry, I forgot to incorporate anabanana123's idea…it's in this chapter though! here it goes!**

**Chapter 18 – Peeta's POV**

I am finally released from the hospital. Katniss had driven to and from school brining me my school work and teaching me how to do the work for the past week. She has been staying overnight with me. I don't know how I can repay her.

The doctor gave me crutches to help me walk. I didn't think I would need them, but when my medicine wears off, my leg hurts like hell. "Katniss, you ready to go?"

"Finally. I am so tired!"

"Well, we can go home and sleep it off."

"Good. And just to let know you, we're just sleeping. You're far from recovered."

"I figured." I kissed her. This was the first time in a week, other than her kissing my forehead before we went to sleep. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She checked us out of the hospital. She helped me into the car. "Peeta, I'm going to stop at my house to get some more things to bring over."

"That's fine. Is it okay if I stay in the car?" She nodded. "You know, you seem to have gotten better at driving."

"Yeah, I don't really have a license though. Just a permit that is almost expired. I'm lucky the cops haven't pulled me over yet." I chuckled. In twenty minutes she pulled up to the front of her house. "Be right back!" She got out of the car. I watched her run in.

She stayed in for what seemed like forever. When she came in, she had a reusable grocery bag. "What took so long?"

"Gale was there. He was picking up Prim for dinner with Rory."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, but I wish I hadn't."

"Why? What happened?"

"He said that Johanna broke up with him and that his friends have been ignoring him. I'm one of them. I didn't realize how much time I have been spending with you this week."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and it gets worse."

"Oh God, what now?"

"He kissed me." I couldn't find any words. "He said he wanted me back and that I should break up with you."

"Did you tell him that wasn't happening?"

"I tried, but he invited me for dinner and kissed me again, even though I punched him in the chest."

"Let me go in there and talk to him!"

"Uh no. You're already hurt and I'm not going through this week all over again." I looked into her eyes and motioned for her to drive. She had dark circles under her eyes.

"Babe, we really need to go to sleep. You look dead."

"Oh, thanks!"

"No, look in the mirror." She pulled down the mirror and inhaled. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Katniss and I ate dinner in silence. I had to sleep on the couch because I couldn't get upstairs. "You don't need to sleep down here babe."

"I want to. I can't really get to sleep without you anymore." I smiled at her. "Luckily this is a big couch; otherwise I would have to pull down the mattress from your bed."

"Yeah, that's good." I opened my arms to her. "Come here." I kissed her head.

"Peeta, do you think we need to break up?"

"Why? Because of Gale? No. Never."

"That's what I thought, but he seems really lonely."

"You want to spend more time with him so that he can kiss you?"

"I never thought of that. But I guess I should have, after today." There was a flash outside the window followed by a crash of thunder. She jumped. "I love thunder, but after the robbery, I can't stand loud noises!" She pulled her head under the covers.

"I'm here for you."

"I never told you, but every time I close my eyes I have nightmares of people stabbing you!" She was sniffling. "I blame myself because I left the door unlocked. Sometimes it's me stabbing you! I can't take it, Peeta!"

"Shh, people forget to do things. It's fine, Katniss. I'm still here."

"Not when I close my eyes." I pulled her closer when I saw another flash. There was a knock at the door and then another crash of thunder. "Who is that?"

"I'll check."

"No, I'll just go."

"Katniss let me repay you for taking care of me the whole week. I'll start now by getting the door."

"Thank you, my feet hurt anyway." I got up and lay the blanket over her. I grabbed the crutches and made my way to the door.

Through the peep hole, I saw Gale. He looked like he was shivering. I opened the door and pulled him in. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Katniss. Is she upstairs?"

"No, I'm over here." She was hidden by the couch. "What do you want, Gale?"

Gale walked around the couch and Katniss sat up. "I'm sorry I kissed you, I know you are dating Peeta. But if I didn't know you two were in high school, I would swear you're married."

"It's not the first time you forced me to do something I didn't want to do." She mumbled. "And I'm not married."

He glared at her. "Catnip, I lied. I can't bear to see you two together." He looked up at me and mouthed, _sorry_. I clenched my jaw. He looked back to Katniss. "I broke up with Johanna because I want to be with you." I saw right through him. He was lying. Again. But I didn't say anything. He leaned in for another kiss. Katniss slapped him.

"My boyfriend is here and you're trying to: one, break us up; and two, kiss me? That's low, even for you, Gale."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm standing right here and you're trying to steal her from me."

"I know it looks bad, but you have known her for a week. I have known her since we were in diapers!"

"Okay Gale, you don't need to go that much in detail." Katniss's face was red.

"No, I do. You two have slept together and Katniss; you're living with him!" When he put it all together, I had to admit that it was a little crazy. "Catnip, please?"

"No Gale. I'm with Peeta now. I love him." **(A/N: I'm trying to make it so that Gale isn't a jerk, he has justified reasons why he should be with Katniss, and not Peeta.)**

"Now you're saying that you love him!" He took a deep breath and let it go. "Catnip, I'm going to let you try again. It's me or him." I could tell he was getting very irritated now. Katniss looked in the space between us. She opened her mouth, then ran upstairs into my bedroom. I heard her scream. "What is she doing?"

"Letting it all go. You're overwhelming her. She has been wearing herself out helping me out this whole week." He opened his mouth. "Before you say anything, she did this all on her own. I told her to make Haymitch do it because he owes us."

"Why does he owe you?"

"Long story." Katniss came back downstairs, but stopped half way.

**did you like that? Gale trying to break them up…I tried to make it so he isn't that jerky anymore. why didn't peeta call out gale when he said he could tell he was lying? what do you think? Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I wrote this during class on my iPod, so you should be happy! Then it got deleted and I had to spend forever trying to find it. I then wrote it again while watching South Park, so I was distracted. Sorry it's late!**

**Chapter 19 – Peeta's POV**

"Long story." Katniss came downstairs and then stopped half way.

"Gale," she began. "I love you, but like a brother. We have been through this, for goodness sake!" He put his head down and lightly nodded. "I want you to go back to Johanna. She seemed really happy with you." She ran down the stairs and into my arms. "I'm tired. Can we go to bed?"

"Sure." I kissed her lightly on the cheek." Gale turned to leave. "Gale, what you just did makes you even more of an ass than you were before."

"I understand. I just wanted to know if I had any chance with Katniss." He opened the door and paused. "I hope your leg feels better soon." Then he continued walking and closed the door.

"That wasn't that pleasant."

"Peeta, are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"I kissed Gale."

"No, he kissed you, Katniss. Let's go to sleep." She didn't say another word and we went to sleep on the couch.

At about four, Katniss woke up screaming. "Katniss?"

"Peeta! They hurt you! I need to call someone!" She got up and ran to the kitchen. About three seconds later she came back. "I was asleep wasn't I?"

"Yeah, you woke up and found yourself standing in the kitchen didn't you?" She nodded. Then her eyes widened and she ran to the door and locked it. "Shit! I forgot to lock it after Gale left!"

"We're good now. How's your leg feeling?"

"Could you get me some pain medicine?"

"Of course." She left and came back with two orange pills with a paper cup of water. I took them and swallowed them. "Let me know when you start to feel better again." She threw away the cup and sat on the far end of the couch. She turned her head and grabbed the remote from the arm of the sofa. "I can't sleep."

"Were these drowsy?"

"There weren't any in there."

"Okay, looks like I'm staying up with you." She started at channel two and went up one channel at a time. "You know, there's a channel guide." Katniss looked around on the coffee table.

"Where is it?" I laughed and took the remote from her. I pressed the guide button and the channel listings appeared on the screen. "Whoa! Fancy!"

"Do you have a television at home?"

"Not really, we have antenna. I'm just lucky I know how to use a remote. But ours doesn't have this many buttons."

"Oh."

"You don't need to feel bad, I'm fine." The smile left her face and she seemed to be frowning.

"What is it?"

"What's what?" Katniss looked towards me.

"You are frowning."

"Oh, I didn't notice." She jumped. A buzzing came from the couch and a rectangle lit up. "What is that?"

"That's my phone. It must have moved when we were sleeping. I don't use it that often."

"Mine either." She held up her hand and pretended to hold a phone in it. "It has invisi-calls. Absolutely free, if the person you want to talk to is right next to you." She looked at the phone again. It was still it up. "Why are you going out with me?"

"Why? I'd think you would be able to answer that yourself!"

"I don't think I'm that pleasant to be around, since I lose my temper easily, I freak out in low pressured situations, I can't work modern technology because I'm poor, and I could go on, but my mind is still asleep. I just feel stupid when it comes to that stuff. Oh, there's another one; I'm stupid."

I was shocked. She just tried to convince me that she isn't good enough for me. "Katniss, you don't lose your temper that easily, you just take pressure differently than others, and your family doesn't have the same amount of money others do. That's no reason for you to feel stupid. You're the smartest girl I know."

"You're just saying that to be nice. There's another! I'm not nice like you are!"

"Shh." I pulled her close to me. "You need to stop doubting yourself. There is a reason you are here, and that's because I love you for who you are."

"You're sugar coating it." She pulled back and kissed me. "I can't wait until your leg gets better."

"Me neither. Now, can I find something to watch that isn't golf?"

"You don't like golf?"

"Nah, I'm not that patient." I could tell that those words would cling to her; they just clung to me. I heard them repeat over and over again in my head. _"I'm not that patient. I'm not that patient. I'm not that patient…"_


	20. Chapter 20

**I tried for one more tonight! yawn…I should get back to reading **_**Fear**_**. yawn…I have nothing better to do…**

**okay, maybe homework…**

**Chapter 20 – Katniss's POV**

Thank God it's a Saturday. I don't want to go to school or drive or do anything. I'm so tired from driving around town helping Peeta.

When was the last time I was home for the night? Had it been a week already? Yeah, a week. I looked at the clock above the television. "It's only six?"

"Yeah. You want something to eat?" Peeta tried to get up.

"No, I'll make something."

"No offence, but don't destroy the kitchen." I glared at him, and then smiled.

"I won't." When I turned away, I said, "Actually, no promises."

I looked in the cupboards. They were piled with food. Our cupboards were almost always empty. I came across a box of Bisquick. Pancakes, how hard can they be?

I was splashed with batter by the time I got a spoon to try and mix it. Okay, maybe it will be hard. I dropped the spoon and cursed. "Need help, babe?" Peeta yelled.

"No! Just stay there." I yelled back. After about a half hour, I finally made enough for the two of us. "I didn't know what I was doing the whole time."

"Well," he said taking the plate. "They're mostly rounded into a circle and some are almost not burnt." I hit him and reminded him I had never done this before. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. Thank you for breakfast. Could you get some butter?" I pulled out the container with a knife from behind my back. "Do you have maple syrup?" I ran into the kitchen and came back with the bottle.

Then the phone rang. He picked up the one on the side table next to the couch. "Hello…oh hi dad!...not much, you?...good…good…you're what?...no, that's fine…yeah…call me when you are on your way…bye then." He pressed a button on the phone and dropped it on his lap. The brought his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes and ran them through his hair.

"What is it?"

"My parents are coming home early. Like Sunday early."

"Oh, geez we need to clean up this place!" We looked around where the robbery had damaged some stuff. "What did they take exactly?"

"I have no idea. They had the bags full before they saw us. We may have not been the only ones."

"Okay. Can you handle cleaning up? I need to take a bath."

"Yeah, do you remember how to work the thingy?"

I laughed. "Yes, I remember." I went upstairs and closed the door to the bathroom. I stripped my clothes off and started the water. There was some old bubble bath under the sink in the back. I'm assuming it was Peeta's at one point when he was a kid, considering there was a cartoon monkey with suds in its hair on the label.

In the mirror, there was a woman I couldn't recognize. She had bags under her eyes and her hair had several knots. "Katniss, where did you go?" I splashed my face with water and dried it off. I combed my hair with Peeta's comb and broke two of the teeth on it. I looked back into the mirror and saw myself a little better. Is this what it's like to be married, minus the kids?

I dipped my toe in the water. It was hot to the touch. I submerged my foot, knee, leg, waist, and sat down. I lay my head back and close my eyes. Suddenly the door opens. Peeta stumbles through with his crutches. I covered myself with some bubbles. "Peeta! I'm naked!"

"I know."

"How did you get up here?"

"With much difficulty, thanks for asking." I must have looked really confused because he continued. "I started to clean up and I smelled something bad. I checked my shirt and realized it was me. I'm going to take a shower."

"If your leg wasn't hurt, I would kick you right now."

"Why? It's not like I haven't seen you naked." His voice was quiet, as if he was trying to say it to himself.

"I heard that!" He hopped on one leg and took his shirt off, pants and boxers following. I closed my eyes.

"What?" I opened them. "Don't you want some of this?" He moved his hips in a circle.

"I regret opening my eyes now." They were shut again. "I was thinking when I got in here, is this what it's like to be married? I mean without kids?" He stopped walking to the shower. "We are basically living together, caring for each other, and we aren't related."

"Oh, God I hope not." He paused. "The related one. Yeah, I guess so." He chuckled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"I'm not saying that's a bad thing!"

"I didn't say anything."

"You seemed like you wanted to."

"Yeah, I wanted to say, 'do you like being married to me?' but I thought that could be awkward."

"Not really that awkward." I dipped my head in the water and brought it back out.

"Well good." He stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. "So…"

"So?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"What was it again?"

"I said do you like being married to me."

"Well, yeah. It's nice being in charge of me. No mom or Prim to take care of." I realized what I had just said. "Don't tell them that I said that."

"Don't worry, I won't." Peeta was the last one to speak. There was about a minute of silence and me splashing the water. "What if we were married?"

"Are you proposing?" I got out and drained the water. Then I wrapped a towel around my chest and one in my hair.

"No, I just was wondering!"

"Good, because you could do so much better!"

"Oh really? So you're giving me permission?"

"No way! Not now at least! We would have to, you know-" I grunted. "I'm not having this conversation with you Peeta Mellark! Not right now!"

"Yeah, I figured." He stopped the water. "My parents would kill me if they came home and I had a wife."

I thought for a few seconds. "Peeta, do you think we'll get married?"

"Hell, I don't know." He wrapped a towel around his waist.

**ah, the marriage talk…yawn, it's ten where I am, so happy reading whether you're crazy and up late or early and you are good young grasshoppers! chapter 21 tomorrow! Don't forget to Review, for the 6 thousand who have not reviewed ONCE! I wanna know what you're thinking!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I may have two up today, but I don't know…maybe three?**

**this takes place when Peeta's family is returning, so a couple days ahead of the last one**

**Chapter 21 – Peeta's POV**

Today we have to get my family from the train station. I'm pissed off because I'm still on crutches and I don't want them to see what happened to my leg. Katniss keeps telling me it's fine and that they'll understand. But then I'd have to tell them that I had a girl over for the whole week.

Katniss drove us downtown to the train station. "I've never been here before! There are so many people!"

"Yeah, it's like this all the time." I shrugged and looked out the window.

"What time is their train supposed to get in?" She looked at the clock on the stereo. It was one o'clock.

"I think they said one twenty-five or something. The capital likes to be precise yet confusing."

"That I believe." She looked in the rear-view mirror. "There's a cop car behind us!"

"The lights aren't blinking, you are old enough to drive and you actually have the hang of it!"

"Thanks. Let's hope I don't screw up."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good. It's bad enough what my mom is going to do to me when she finds out I have had a girl over the whole week."

"What does she do?"

"Sometimes she beats me, sometimes she just tells me how useless and a waste of time I am. It just depends on her mood."

"Oh, that sucks. Do you like her at all?"

"No."

"Then turn her in!"

"We would like that, but they'd have to release her eventually."

"Yeah, then she'd go all psycho on you."

"Exactly. Believe me babe, we have thought about it." After all the traffic lights, we made it into the parking lot of the train station. Katniss helped me get my crutches out of the back seat and we walked into the lobby. She gasped when we got inside. "Never been here either?"

She shook her head and said, "No, never."

"Where did you go? You couldn't have spent sixteen years in that neighborhood and school!"

"Well, my father did take me places, but never downtown. He said it was too dangerous and crowded. We went south instead of north. But when he died, we couldn't afford to go places anymore and we had to move and sell stuff, and it just got too confusing." She didn't look at me once; just into the crowd of people ahead of us. We reached the waiting area. "So, fifteen minutes. Do you want to practice how we're going to tell them about me?"

"I was just going to wing it."

"You are good at winging it. Maybe, but we should have a plan in case things go wrong."

"Okay, so when they ask what's wrong with me, what do I say?"

"Just tell them exactly what happened."

I sighed. "Fine." I paused. "Okay, when they ask 'why was she there,' what do I say?"

"Say that I'm your girlfriend, but don't tell them-"

"That we had sex?"

"Yeah, please forget to mention that."

"Okay. Will do." I looked around to see if they were early. Nothing. "What if my dad notices the condom missing?"

She chuckled. "He won't. I doubt he won't notice for a while, considering how you described your family's feelings about your mother."

"Ah, true again." We talked until I heard my name called from the crowd. "Dad?" He emerged from the pool of moving people with my two brothers and my mother. I hugged them all and welcomed them back.

"Peeta, what happened?" My dad sounded concerned.

"I-" I looked at him. The rest of my words came out quickly and in one breath. "Some men came in and tried to rob our house and I tried to stop them but one stabbed me in the leg and I was on the floor. If Katniss weren't there," I gestured to her. She waved and I finally took a breath and calmed down my voice. "If she wasn't there, I would have been in really bad shape right now."

"Okay, and who is Katniss?"

I opened my mouth and couldn't find words. "I'm his girlfriend, Mr. Mellark." She took out her hand to shake his. "Nice to meet his family." She smiled. When she looked towards my mother, the smile faded and she looked terrified. My mother was giving her the death glare.

One of my brothers spoke next he was half laughing. The other was cracking up. As the youngest, I have had to get used to this. "Dude, why was she at our house?"

I clenched my jaw out of anger. "She stayed with me all of the week. Is that okay, dad?" It came out more of a mumble.

My dad was about to answer when Jake, the one not laughing his guts out, said, "Did you have fun with her, all alone?"

"No. Not like that." I said it as calmly as I could, but they could tell I was wanting to scream it. Katniss looked at me with a worried look. "Dad?"

"As long as you didn't do anything bad, I'm okay with it." He looked to my mother and nudged her with elbow. "Honey, do you have anything to say to Peeta?"

"Did you break anything?"

I was about to pop. We got outside and into the car; my dad at the wheel. When the doors were finally closed, I yelled. "Mom, of all the things you could say, you ask me if I broke anything?"

"Well, what am I supposed to ask you?"

"Oh, how about, 'how were you?' or 'I hope your leg is okay because you got stabbed!' Did anything like that cross your mind?"

"No, not really."

Katniss pulled her mouth to my ear and whispered very quietly, "No offense, but your mom is a bitch."

I whispered back, "I know." Jake and my other brother, Mike, looked at me and started laughing again. "Really? What is so funny?"

Mike finally was able to talk. "Only you could be home alone with this," he gestured to Katniss. "and not have sex with it."

"_She_ has a name."

"Oh yeah, sorry, Catpiss. It's just that you look like you can get really freaky in bed."

She glared at them. "Katniss. And I don't appreciate the way you have been treating me. Your father and Peeta are the only ones who seem to know how to treat guests."

My dad looked in the rear-view window and smiled. She smiled back. Then Katniss looked to my mother who was watching the whole thing. My mother kept her same disgusted face she always has when I'm near her. This time, however, it was worse. Because of Katniss.


	22. Chapter 22

**so, i do have a little more time to actually write tonight! yay! more for you!**

**how do you feel about Peeta's mother? more rude, less?**

**Chapter 22 – Katniss's POV**

When we got back to Peeta's house, Peeta's mother examined the house. Peeta and I had tidied up and organized things. It looked better than when they left, and this left his mother impressed. I only knew that because she almost smiled. "Peeta, is there a blood stain that you left?"

"No, Katniss cleaned it for me. I couldn't bend down to do it." His brothers laughed. "Oh, shut up!" They ran upstairs still snickering.

"Thank you for keeping the house in order, Peeta. And you too, Katniss." I smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Honey, could you take the suitcases upstairs please?" His wife moaned and grabbed the two suitcases and carried them upstairs and down the hall. Mr. Mellark motioned Peeta and I to join him in the kitchen. We sat down at the table. "Kids, are you telling the truth, about what happened here over the time we were gone?"

"Yeah." Peeta was quick to answer. I looked at him and sent him a non-verbal message and he nodded. "Actually, there is one thing."

"And what would that be?" Mr. Mellark folded his hands together, similarly to the way my mother did a week ago.

"Katniss and I-" He didn't want to say it. I tried to help, but we ended up saying "I" a couple times, looking back and forth between the table and each other.

"It's okay, both of you. I know you were embarrassed to tell the boys and my wife."

"Dad, I'm sorry." He covered his face in his hands. I guess I know how he felt when I had to tell my mother, and vise versa. "She's not pregnant though. We're sure of that. I promise."

"Peeta, calm down! It's okay! I'm not mad at you!"

"Really?"

"Really. Part of what your brothers said is true."

I cut in. "That Peeta can't have a girl like me alone for a week without sleeping with me?"

"Actually, yes. You two obviously love each other, and to make it worse, you're teenagers! Lots of people do these sorts of things!"

I mumbled after he finished, "This is easier than telling my mom." Peeta and I laughed. I put my head on the table and yawned.

"Katniss, are you tired?"

I yawned again, but lifted my head off the table. "Yeah, I've been taking care of Peeta the whole week while he was in the hospital."

"Ah, thank you for that. How could I repay you?"

"Well, there are a few things you could do."

"What would they be?"

"First, don't tell his brothers or his mother. Please. Second, kick Hay-Mr. Abernathy in the balls."

"Why?"

Peeta answered for me. "He overheard us talking before class once and kept asking questions."

"So the sex happened way before you got hurt."

"Yes. And dad, this is getting awkward. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Just as he nodded, Peeta's name was being called from upstairs. I helped him up the stairs, stumbling a little every few stairs. "I really wish this was a ranch house now." I laughed and helped for the last couple stairs. We found the source of the yelling: his brothers in his room. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Just looking around." They hand their hands behind their backs.

"What are you holding behind your backs?" I asked. Peeta walked with his crutches after me.

"What? Oh, nothing. Just these." They held out the condoms.

"Shit." Peeta said to the floor. "What do you want?"

"How was it?"

"Shut up!" I was crying.

"Oh, a little embarrassed are we?" It was Jake. I know brothers are supposed to be annoying, but this just seemed a little too much.

"Shut up and get out of my room!" It was Peeta's voice. I couldn't see them anymore. I had run to the bathroom and sat on the floor by the tub, forgetting to close the door. "Do you think this is funny?"

"Yes."

"You shouldn't! She is my girlfriend, I'm your brother and you two should at least have some decency!" There were more footsteps; I assumed his father's. I got up and reached to close the door, but ended up slamming it.

"Boys, just get out of his room! You are being rude and are to stay in your rooms until I come to deal with you!" I imagined Mr. Mellark's face like Peeta's when he got mad.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Babe, you can come out now."

I hiccupped and finally found air. "I don't want to." Peeta opened the door and closed hit behind him. He attempted to sit on the counter, but slid off and ended up standing. He, with much difficulty, sat down beside me on the floor. I buried my head in my knees. "Why do people hate me?"

"Who hates you?"

"Gale, your mom, your brothers, pretty much all the school actually. Who doesn't?"

"I don't. My dad doesn't. Prim and your mom, Gale doesn't hate you. Don't get into that through."

"I didn't want to anyway." I hiccupped again. "It would be nice if nobody knew about what we did. Maybe better if we didn't do it at all."

"Yeah, but it's done, it's over." He put his arms around me and pulled me near him. "Do you regret what you did?"

"No, but your brothers make me feel like I should."

"I don't give a flying fuck about my brothers." I laughed at that. "What, flying fuck?"

"No, whenever someone says fuck, I laugh." I almost couldn't finish that sentence because I had said it.

"Katniss," he began. I stopped him with a kiss. I could feel my tears rubbing against his cheeks, but he never pulled away. I put my hand on his shoulder and he placed his on my waist. The door opened. I squinted my eye a little and saw his father. He took a step back and cleared his throat. We didn't pull back. In between kisses, Peeta said, "What?"

"I would like to talk to you, but it can wait."

I tried talking too. "Good." My fingers found his hair. His dad walked out. Thank God. I opened my mouth because Peeta's tongue had been begging for entry the whole time his father was standing there. "I love you Peeta."

"I love you, Katniss." We continued kissing for another minute. My tears had stopped. I stood up and helped him back to standing. "You look like someone beat you up."

"Well, that sort of happened. Your brothers did some damage." I splashed some cold water on my face and dried it with a towel. Even though my eyes and cheeks were still red, Peeta and I left his bathroom.

When we got out of his bedroom, his brothers were standing there with their heads down. Mike was the first to speak. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I demanded more of an apology.

"I'm sorry for getting in your personal lives and making fun of you two."

Jake tried, "Me too."

"What?" Peeta looked as irritated as I did.

"I'm sorry for getting in your personal lives and making fun of you two."

"Thank you, we appreciate the apologies." I looked at him and nodded.

They turned away to go to their rooms, then Mike turned back and said, "Peeta, you _still_ want to take this to bed?" I went down the hall to him and shoved him in his room. Then I pushed him onto the floor and closed the door.

"Thanks, babe."

"No problem."

**I like mad Katniss, she's fun to write dialogue for. it's not cool **_**why**_** she gets angry though…REVIEW young grasshoppers!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I hate Spanish homework! Verbs are hard to memorize…if I didn't have any I would have more chapters up tonight. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23 – Peeta's POV**

The next couple months went by smoothly. I eventually got off the crutches and was able to walk on my own. Katniss and I did spend nights in separate beds, but many in hers and mine. No sex though, mostly because she wants my leg to be completely healed.

Tomorrow's the last day of school until winter break starts. Katniss and I are finishing our homework in her bedroom when Prim knocks on the closed door. "Come in!" Katniss says, still focused on her math.

"Katniss!" Prim came running in. She hugged Katniss around the back. "What is it?"

"So you know how Christmas is next week?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Rue told me that Jessica told her that Ben told her that Rory told him that Rory has a surprise for me for Christmas!"

I looked up from my work. "What?"

"Rory is going to surprise me for Christmas with something special!"

"Prim, if it's a surprise, you're not supposed to know about it." Katniss said.

"I only know that there is one, not what it is." She turned and skipped out of Katniss's room, closing the door behind her. We focused back to our work and finished soon after.

I exhaled loudly and sat down my pencil. "I hate calculus."

"Yeah, it will be the death of me some day. Is that all the homework we have?"

"Uh huh, the last of it."

"Good." She went to the closed door and locked it. I looked at her with a, 'what the hell is going on' face. She grabbed my face and kissed me hard on the lips. She bit on my bottom lip and I let out a moan.

Katniss guided me up and to her bed. "Babe, I don't have condoms." I said in between kissing. She pulled back and sighed. "Maybe not today, okay?"

"Okay. I just want to kiss you some more." She lays back on her pillow. I put my hand at her waist and pulled her close to me. I planted a kiss on her neck and deepened it little by little. Her breathing was fast. I stopped to look up. Her eyes were closed, but then one peeked open. "Why did you stop?"

"I just want to try something. I'll be back." I got off the bed and grabbed my notebook and a pencil. I sat on the desk chair and wheeled to my side of her bed. "Get comfortable."

"Why?"

"Please?" She moved a little and stared at me. "You're going to have to be there for a while, so are you sure you want to be like that?" She shifted to a sitting position against her headboard. "Perfect." I made a mark on the page and started to draw her. She was perfectly still, even her eyes. They were looking off into space, only moving to blink. Her chest rose and fell with her breathing. I added some final details and got up. She didn't notice. I leaned on the bed and kissed her. "Done."

"May I see?" I handed her the notebook. "Holy shit Peeta!"

"What? Did I screw up somewhere?"

"No, this is, it looks-I could swear you took a black and white picture of me."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should, Peeta. This is amazing!" She kissed me again. "I didn't like doing nothing though, that is the only downside." I kissed her this time. "I almost want to say go get some condoms, but we may be to loud for Prim."

"Yeah, we'd have to get her out of the house."

"Perhaps we could be quiet."

"Katniss, you said not tonight."

"I know. Sorry."

"No need to apologize."

Katniss's mom yelled from downstairs. "Dinner!" I tried to open the door, but remembered that Katniss had locked it. She got it for me, then walked with me down the stairs. "Don't worry Peeta, you'll have plenty to eat."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a teenage boy. You're gonna eat a lot."

"True. Thank you Lilian." She smiled and got two bowls out of the cabinet. She poured out some liquidy substance from a pot.

"Where is Prim?" She walked a little out of the kitchen and yelled her name. Not too much later Prim appeared at the table. "Prim, I made lamb stew." Her eyes lit up. She took the spoon from the table and took a big bite.

"What's the special occasion for lamb stew?" Katniss asked. Lilian said nothing. "Mom?"

"Girls, Peeta, I want you to be the first to know this."

"Oh God, what?" Prim set the spoon down in the bowl.

"I was offered a job in a hospital."

"Where?" Prim looked at her mother. Katniss had not said a word.

"In Five."

"Oh God mother! Did you take it?"

"Yes, I did. But only because it is paying three times the amount of money we have now."

Katniss had her mouth open and did not move a muscle. "We're moving?"

"There's the other part, sweetie. I'm moving. You and Prim are staying here. Peeta is welcome to stay if he wishes." There was a silent sigh of relief in the room. "Are you mad at me?"

"Well, if we were moving, yes. Still, you're moving away so that isn't fun at all. But I'm sure we can hold on." Katniss stood up. "Mom, I so happy that you are taking this opportunity." Katniss hugged her mother. "When are you leaving?"

"Just after Christmas."

"Jesus, I thought you were going to say this week or something!" Prim was tearing up.

"I know this is going to be hard, but I will visit every once and a while."

"Lilian."

"Yes Peeta?"

"Take care." She smiled and poured herself a bowl of stew. We nearly ate it all as we talked about what Lilian was going to do in District Five.


	24. Chapter 24

**I am going to do a lot of skipping time in the next couple chapters…I just don't want everything to be only day by day…it can get weird that big things are happening to them all in one week… Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 24 – Katniss's POV**

Peeta slept in my bed tonight. I always feel warmer and safer when his arms are around me. The nightmares of people stabbing him have gone away, thankfully.

Something started vibrating on the bed. "Peeta?" He had his arms around my waist.

"Hm?"

"You're vibrating." I whispered.

He chuckled. "My alarm on my phone. We have to get up for school now." His breath was warm on my neck. He lightly kissed it and patted my hip. He uncovered himself and went into the bathroom. The bed felt colder. I decided to get out as well.

I walked over to my closet on the cold floor. There was nothing that I really wanted to wear. I went into Prim's room and woke her up. "Prim, you do want to pick out what I'm going to wear?" She nodded and ran into my room.

"Is Peeta here?"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Yeah, fine. What color do you feel like wearing?"

"What did I wear yesterday? I just remember that I liked it."

"It was blue."

"Oh, pick something green then." Prim went to my closet and found an outfit.

She left the room and I closed the door a crack. I pulled off my pajamas. Just then Peeta walked in with a towel around his waist. "Katniss."

"What?" I looked down. "Oh." I tilted my head and shrugged. I started putting on the clothes that Prim picked out for me.

"You looked pretty sexy before."

"You aren't too bad with that towel."

"Thanks. Do I still have some clean clothes here?"

"Yeah, top drawer on the right." I pointed to the dresser on the wall next to the door. He nodded and opened it. "Find anything?"

"Well, I'm a guy so I'll wear anything that's clean."

"Oh, duh." I smiled as I brushed my hair. "What time is it?"

"Uh, six fifty. We have a lot of time!"

"Yeah, thank God. I hate rushing, but that means getting up early."

"Yep." There was a slight pause before Peeta talked again. "Can you teach me how to braid your hair?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, I like it in a braid. It looks nice like that." I motioned him over. He pulled his shirt over his head and came to me. I separated my hair into three parts. I pulled one over the other, and then the other. I continued until I saw Peeta look at me in the mirror. "Can I try now?"

"Here." I brushed it out again. He separated it like I did.

"Close your eyes, it's hard to concentrate when you're looking at me."

"Oh, sorry." I shut them. I could feel Peeta moving my hair. He never tugged or pulled on it, careful and always gentle. After a minute he grabbed the hair tie from my hand and tied it at the end. "Can I look yet?"

"Yeah. I think I'm done." I opened my eyes. There was more than one braid. It had a few in the back and it twisted into one. It looked so intricate. "You're so quiet."

"Peeta, this is amazing." I kissed him. "Did you know how to braid before?"

"Yeah, Prim taught me a while ago. This was an excuse to touch your hair."

"Well, it looks absolutely, I can't find the right words!"

"Thank you. And would you like me to make people breakfast?" I heard my stomach grumble. It was so loud Peeta must have heard it. I looked up at him and he smiled. "I guess that's a yes."

Peeta made us banana muffins. They were nice and warm when they came out of the oven. "Why, Peeta these are delicious." My mom said after she took a bite. I looked to Prim, who had already scarfed down a muffin and was reaching for second. I was about ready to do the same. Peeta grabbed one and sat next to me. "Katniss, I meant to tell you; your hair is amazing! Where did you learn to do that?"

"Actually mom, Peeta did this for me."

Her eyes widened. "Really? Well, Peeta; you're just good at everything aren't you?"

"I wouldn't say everything-"

"I think you are." I interrupted.

"Me too." Prim followed.

My mom spoke up after she swallowed. "Kids, I have some bad news."

"What?" We all said in unison.

"I'm leaving earlier than expected."

I spoke next. "When are you leaving then?"

"Tomorrow. The hospital wants me to be there before Christmas to start training."

"Did you just find this out?"

"Unfortunately yes. I need to pack tonight. I'm not asking for help, in fact, I'm asking you not to help."

"Okay…" Prim looked confused. She got up and hugged our mother. "I'm going to miss you." She started crying.

"I'll just be a phone call away."

"I know, I just don't want you to be gone."

"I think you'll be just fine; especially with Peeta and Katniss to take care of you."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Peeta's eyes opened wide. "I'm going to stay here, the whole time?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Well, I still have my family, but I really don't like them. So you helped me talk myself into it. This weekend I will start moving my stuff."

I smiled. "Yay!" The smile left my face. "I just realized how girly that sounded and I wish I could take it back."

"Take what back?" Peeta smiled.

"Exactly. Let's go to school now or else we'll be late."

**this chapter was sorta boring, the next won't be…I hope**


	25. Chapter 25

**no school for me today! **

**Chapter 25 – Peeta's POV**

Katniss and I dropped Prim off at the junior high building. We walked to the high school building. Nobody paid attention to us, which was probably a good sign that nobody else found out about the incident in choir. We got to Katniss's locker. "Peeta, what's the schedule today?"

"Uh, we have two finals this morning; math and science. Then we can leave."

"Oh, thank God!" She shut her locker and we walked to mine on the other side of the hallway. "What do you think of my mom making you stay at our house?"

"To be honest, I couldn't be more relieved. I really don't like my family. My father isn't that bad though. I will probably miss him, but we could visit every once and while."

"Have you even told them?"

I chuckled. "No. Not really planning on it. I'll just go get my stuff and leave."

"You should talk to your dad."

"Yeah, maybe. My brothers and mother won't even know that I'm gone. If they notice they will probably throw a party."

"Well, that's, uh-"

"Yeah. That's how they are. I really don't care as long as I get to be with you."

"Thank you very much!" The first bell rang.

"We have to get to math now." I sighed. I wasn't really nervous about the material on the test, but I just hate tests.

After the finals, Katniss and I went back to her house. "Mom?"

"I'm upstairs!" We went up and found her in her room. She had three suitcases open, two of which were stuffed to the point where they might explode on the plane. "Thank goodness you're here. I need to fit all of that," she pointed to a pile of clothes on the floor. "In the last suitcase."

We finally got all the clothes in, but now we had to close it. "Katniss, could you sit on it?"

"How would that help, mom?"

"It needs some weight. I'm not going to ask Peeta and I don't want your guys' hands near my ass."

We shrugged and Katniss go on the suitcase. It closed, but with much difficulty. "Perfect." I said. "So what time are you leaving?"

"Well, that's what else is good about you being home. I want to say goodbye to Prim at school, and then got to the airport.

"You're not taking the train?"

"No, the hospital is paying for my ticket and they insist on me getting there as soon as possible."

"Oh. I see." Katniss hugged her mother. "Mom, as proud as I am, I really wish you weren't going."

"Me too." Her mom said. I grabbed the suitcases. "Peeta, let me take at least one!"

"No, I can get them."

"Thank you. And thanks for taking me. I just don't want to leave my car at the airport the whole time." Katniss and I put her mother's bags in the car. The only thing missing was her mother.

"I'll get her." I got out of the car and ran back into the house. Lilian was sitting on the couch. "Lilian, are you okay?" She turned to me. She was crying.

"Yeah, I'm just going to miss this place. I'm ready to go now." She got up and walked out the door. I closed it and we drove to see Prim. We walked into the junior high office. "Could you call Primrose Everdeen here?"

The lady at the desk nodded and looked something up on the computer. She dialed the number on a desk phone. "Hello, Primrose needs to come to the office…yes right now…thank you…bye." She hung up the phone. "She'll be right down. You can wait by the door." She looked at her computer and started to type.

Prim appeared within five minutes. "What are you guys doing here? Am I in trouble?"

"No Prim, mom's leaving and she wanted to say bye to you." Prim stared at us in disbelief.

"Now?" She looked to Lilian.

"Yes." Prim went to her mother and hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you so much, mom!" Katniss stood off to the side with her head down. "I really don't want to, but I have to get back to class. Rory and I are working on our final project in art. Bye." She hugged her mother again, then Katniss. Then she looked at me. She was a little shorter than Katniss. "Peeta, are you going to really stay with us?"

"Yes I am. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Bye." She turned to go away. "Oh, and I'm walking home today, so don't pick me up." She walked out.

Katniss and I walked in the door of her house. We had just dropped Lilian off at the airport. Katniss hadn't spoken at all the whole ride back, and I knew why. She lay on the couch and pulled a blanket over her. "Peeta, can you come here?" I came to her.

"Yes?"

"I love you so much. Don't leave me. That's all that has happened to the people that I love, they have just left me."

"I'm never going to leave you, unless you give me a good reason to."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Katniss shivered. "Do you want me to get you another blanket?"

Katniss shook her head and stood up. She ran upstairs, stopped at the top and motioned for me to follow. "Lay with me." We crawled under the covers. At first they were cold, but after a few minutes they were warm.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, but I still feel cold."

"Oh God." I felt her forehead. It was hot. "You're warm. I'm going to get a thermometer."

"No, please. I don't want to be sick!" She buried herself under the covers.

I found the thermometer and came back. "Open your mouth." I slid the thermometer under her tongue. After ten seconds it beeped and I looked at it. "Babe, you're at a hundred point eight."

**poor Katniss has a fever…what will she do now?**

**I think I'll write one more chapter then skip a couple of days (in the story, I'll crank out 2 or three more today)**


	26. Chapter 26

**PLEASE REVIEW! that is all i have to say.**

**Chapter 26 – Peeta's POV**

"Peeta, I don't wanna be sick!" Katniss jumped out of bed and walked around a little. To be honest, I don't think she feels that well. "See, I'm fine." She dropped to her knees.

"Katniss!" I caught her and she moaned. "How long have you felt like this?"

"It started yesterday. I have been so cold lately but I didn't think that I was sick or anything."

"Katniss, lay down. You need to rest." I laid her back down on her bed. "Listen to me Katniss."

She moaned again. "What do you want?"

"You have the flu."

"When will I be better?"

"If you rest, probably by Sunday."

"Two days? I can't stay in bed that long!"

"Well, if you would have gotten the flu shot, you may not have to stay in bed!"

"I meant to." Her voice was quiet. I kissed her forehead. She smiled. I kissed her on the temple, then the cheek. "Stop. Just kiss me already." Her voice had weakened.

"Katniss I want you to-" Her lips met mine. It was a short, yet long awaited kiss. "I want you to rest now."

"Please stay with me, Peeta."

"I'm going to run to the store to get some flu medicine."

"Fine, hurry up though. And get Prim from Rory's house, please."

"Okay." I kissed her on the cheek. "Love ya."

"Love you too." She coughed as a I went downstairs. I got into my car and drove to the store. When I got out of my car, I saw Haymitch. I ducked under my car, but it was too late.

"Peeta!" He ran over to me. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm, uh, checking the tire pressure. Yep, it's good."

"I know you were hiding from me."

"Okay." I stood up.

"What brings you here? Run out of condoms?"

"No!" I lowered my voice. "Katniss has the flu and I need to get medicine for her."

"Well, come in with me. I am out of beer."

After I got the medicine, I drove to pick up Prim. I knocked on the door. Gale answered. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to pick up Prim." He let me in.

"She's in the kitchen."

I walked through the living room and into the kitchen. "Prim, I'm here to pick you-oh my God!" Rory had his arms around her waist and his lips on hers. Her fingers were in his hair, similar to what Katniss does to me. "Prim!" She didn't listen. I went up to them and pulled them apart.

"Sorry, but you need to go home."

"Peeta, can't I stay for a little longer?"

"I would say yes, but we have to go. Now."

She sighed. "By Rory."

"Bye, Prim. See you tomorrow." He smiled and kissed her on the hand. Prim giggled. She was like the exact opposite of Katniss.

"Bye!" I said as I lead Prim out the door.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked me in the car.

"I'm sorry. I should have let you two finish. But you are still only thirteen."

She mumbled, "And you're seventeen and you've had sex already."

"I heard that. Unless you want me to tell your sister what happened, then you should."

"Where is Katniss?"

"She's home resting."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she has the flu."

"Oh my goodness, I told her to get the shot!"

"Did you?"

"My mom made me. I hate needles though."

"Well, at least I can let you see her now."

When we got home, Prim ran upstairs into Katniss's room. I came in after her. "Thank you Peeta." Katniss smiled. "Prim, did you have a good time?"

"Yes. I did." She was very quick to answer.

"Oh my, what happened? Don't say nothing because you're way too happy."

"Katniss, don't be mad."

"What happened?"

"Rory kissed me." As Prim said it, Katniss's eyes widened.

I added under my breath, "A lot."

"Prim, did he kiss you on the cheek, or-" Prim covered her sister's mouth. She took her hand off and buried her head in a pillow. A sound came out, but it was too muffled to understand. "What was that?"

She looked up at Katniss. "Peeta, just tell her."

I didn't object. "They were making out. I didn't see any tongues though."

"Prim!"

"I knew she would be mad at me!"

"Prim, I'm not mad! I actually applaud you. It took me three more years than it did you to actually kiss a boy, at least one that I wanted to kiss. I'm not counting Gale." Prim smiled a little and hugged Katniss.

"Thank you for not getting angry."

"Go get dinner."

"Actually, I'll just call for some pizza." I said. "Would you like me to make you some soup?"

"Yes please." I turned to walk out. "You should be proud of me. I stayed in bed the whole time except for when I had to pee."

"Thanks for sharing."

"Don't mention it!"

"I won't!"

After dinner, I bundled Katniss up in two big blankets and carried her to the living room. I had set up a makeshift bed with couch cushions. "What is all this for?"

"We are going to watch a movie tonight." I kissed her, deeper than earlier, but not by much. "I'm in the mood for a Disney movie. Got any of those?"

"Yeah. I think we have a few." I went to their DVD bin and found a few. I held them up so Katniss could see. "Just pick one." I put all back but one. It was _Cinderella_.

By the time the movie was halfway over, Katniss had fallen asleep. She was lying across my lap with a throw pillow under her head. I slowly inched out of that position and picked her up, careful not to wake her. I carry her upstairs to her room and lay her in her bed. Then I took a pillow and another blanket and slept on the floor. My dreams were filled with Katniss, but were disturbed by some coughing. "Peeta! Water!" I ran down to the kitchen and filled a water bottle. I ran back upstairs and handed it to the couching Katniss. She took a few gulps and stopped coughing. "Thanks. Sorry I woke you up."

"It's fine." We both went back to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**this takes place four days later…Christmas…**

**okay, so CocoRocks is like the only one reviewing…why is that? please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE review! I wanna know what you have to say!**

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Katniss's POV**

I woke up to something on top of me, but I didn't open my eyes to see what it was. I felt to the sides of my bed and there was nothing there. "Good morning." Peeta whispered. Then he leaned down and kissed me hard on the lips. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too. Now can you get off of me so I can wake up Prim?" I knew she would probably be up looking in the living room.

My mom left me and Peeta to decorate and she left us some money to buy presents. We had a small tree with pretty much only lights and homemade decorations. There were about three presents for each of us, but Prim got the most.

Peeta rolled off of me and got up. I uncovered myself and went into Prim's room. To my surprise, she was still in there. "Prim, do you want to wake up?" She shot out of the bed.

"I've been up for a while, but you don't like me going downstairs. It was hard not to just wake you two up."

Peeta stood in the doorway. "Thank you for that." He yawned. We had been up late wrapping the gifts. After he yawned, he said, "Let's go downstairs." When we got downstairs, Prim was in the kitchen. Her jaw was open. I walked in and found out why. "I made breakfast by the way."

"You did more than that! There's a feast here!" He made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and muffins. He and also gotten juice, coffee, and hot chocolate. "Is that why you were already up?"

"Yes, and we can start now and open presents later."

"That would be amazing!" Prim grabbed a plate and started to serve herself. Peeta and I did the same.

* * *

After we ate, we all put the food away. Then we went to the living room. Prim got an iPod, a journal, and a gift card for iTunes. I gave Peeta ingredients for cake and frosting, hoping he would put that to use; and an apron. "You see Peeta, I'm tired of washing out stains from your clothes, so why not wear one of these?"

"Thank you very much Katniss."

"There's more. It's from Prim." He looked into the bag and found it.

"Canvas and paint!" He looked really happy now. "Thanks babe, and Prim." He kissed my forehead.

"She gets babe and I'm just Prim?"

"Yep. Unless you want an uncomfortable nickname." Prim shook her head. "That's what I thought. Now you two." He pointed to me and Prim.

I unwrapped the present he got me. It was in a box. I opened the box. Inside was a laptop. "Holy shit Peeta!"

Prim looked in hers. "Oh my God."

"They have webcams so you can talk to your mom." I set it down and threw myself at him. He put his arms around me. I started to cry.

"Thank you so much, I would give you a hug, but Katniss is in the way." I got off of him and Prim hugged Peeta.

"Peeta, now I feel like I need to get you something else!"

"Don't, please don't. I love what you got me."

Prim looked down at the laptop. "And all I got you was paint stuff."

"Don't be like that." He went over to Prim. "This is for Christmas, putting up with me, and letting me stay here."

"I guess you're right. Can we go to Rory's house now?"

I said to Prim, "No, you're going over there for dinner." Just then the phone rang. Peeta got up to get it. Within two minutes, he was back. "Who was it?"

"You're not going to like this."

"Peeta, who was it?"

"Haymitch. He told you and I to come over to his house for dinner."

"No!" I buried my face in a pillow. "I'd rather it be him than Gale, and I know that's weird to say. But I guess Prim's going to Rory's and we're going to Haymitch's house."

We spent the whole day watching Christmas specials on TV. My mom had gotten cable for us when she left because we were going to get more money. When it was about four o'clock, we got dressed. I just wore jeans and a green shirt. Peeta had jeans and a red dress shirt. Prim was the worst with an actual dress. It was pink, but had touches of yellow sparkles at the bottom. It made her look older. "Prim, do you have to wear that dress?"

"Yes. I bought it to wear didn't I? It's not a 'look-at' dress." I thought it should be. The straps were only a half inch thick and it was a little too low-cut around her chest for my liking. "Don't worry, I have a sweater."

"I wasn't going to let you outside without one." She stuck her tongue out at me and put on a white sweater.

We dropped off Prim and some gifts at Rory's house. Peeta drove us to Haymitch's house, at least following the directions that he gave us. When we got there, we could see him through the window in his kitchen. "Ready?" Peeta asked.

"I wish I could say no." We got out of the car and knocked on the door.

Haymitch opened it. "Hello you two! How's it going? Come in!"

"Fine, how are you?" I asked. Something strange was going on.

"Great, absolutely great! Merry Christmas!"

I looked to Peeta, he seemed to be as confused as I was. "Quit the act, what is going on?"

"Okay, thank God. I just wanted some company and I didn't want to make you feel awkward coming to a teacher's house"

"Yeah, you failed at that." I managed to say. I wanted to change the subject. "What's for dinner?"

"Steak." My mouth began to water when we got into his kitchen. It must have been the steak that smelled so good. He had already set the table and put food on the plates. Peeta and I sat next to each other and Haymitch was on the opposite side of the table. We just looked at the food. "You can eat now you know." We shrugged and started.

Haymitch got up and got something. I didn't look up to see. He put down two glasses and filled them with a red liquid. "What's that?" Peeta asked.

"Wine. You can have a glass, it's fine."

* * *

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**hehe, wine…**

**Chapter 28 – Peeta's POV**

The wine tasted really good. I had three more glasses, but Katniss had four. We were both starting to feel the effects of the wine. Haymitch opened his third beer. "Peet, want a beer?"

"Yeah, Katniss, want one?"

"Of course!" She lightly punched my arm. "How many is my man having?"

"Two, no three. I don't know! Babe, how many are you having?"

"As many as you are!" She giggled. Katniss doesn't giggle. Shit, we're drunk. Oh well.

"Haymitch, could you kindly get us some beer?" I saw the wine bottle on the table. There was about a quarter of it left. I grabbed it and drank. Katniss took it from my hands and finished it off. Haymitch brought a case of beers to the table.

"Two for each of us. I have more in the fridge."

Katniss grabbed one and chugged it. She set it on the table and exhaled. "That's good."

"Are you supposed to drink it that way?" I swallowed about half of it.

She shrugged and opened a second bottle. I looked at Haymitch. He got up with two more bottles and passed out on the couch. When I looked back to Katniss, she was no longer in her chair. I stood up and turned around. Katniss was in the hallway. She motioned me to follow her with her finger. I gulped and walked down the hall. Katniss pulled on my shirt and kissed me on the lips. She opened my mouth with her tongue. I put my hands on her waist and lifted her up. I opened the door behind me and set Katniss down. It was the guest room. "Peeta, we're guests."

"Yep." My voice cracked. Katniss laughed and pulled me to her again. I lifted her onto the bed. She tugged at my shirt and I pulled it off. She took her shirt off and pulled down my jeans and boxers. "Katniss."

"What?" She kissed my neck.

"Don't stop!" I moaned.

**_scene deleted_**

"I love you Peeta!"

"I love you too." I covered ourselves with the blanket and we both fell asleep.

I woke up and there was light streaming through the window. We weren't in Katniss's room though. "Katniss, wake up!"

"What?" Her head jolted up. "Oh, we're still at Haymitch's house?"

"Yeah, let's just get dressed and go." We put our clothes back on. We walked down the hall and into Haymitch's living room. He was sleeping on the couch. "I don't want to wake him up. Let's just go." We got in the car.

"Peeta, where's Prim?"

"Oh, God she's at Rory's house!" I drove very recklessly to his house.

I knocked on the door. Rory answered. "Hello, Peeta."

"I'm picking up Prim."

He let me in and pointed to the couch. Prim was sleeping. I walked over to her and nudged her. "What? Oh, Peeta. Hi. Thanks for getting me last night!"

"Sorry." I helped her up and took her to the car. Rory followed and kissed her. He ran back inside and closed the door. Prim giggled. "Come on!" I opened the door.

"Good morning, Katniss!" Katniss groaned. "Well then!" I drove us home in silence. Prim ran up to her room and Katniss sat down on the couch and then fell over on one of the pillows.

"Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"Can you drive me to the store quickly?"

"Sure, why?"

"I just need to get something."

"Okay."

When we got back, Katniss ran upstairs and then came back down. She hugged me and started crying. "What is it?"

"Peeta, we didn't use a condom last night!"

**It wasn't a long chapter, but it was pretty good, I thought…**


	29. Chapter 29

**The school year runs from September 17****th**** to May 31****st**** in this story. Just to let you know.**

**I just wanted to say this:**

**Kovu1011, you are funny. You said, **_**"Oh no Katniss might be preggers! A peeniss baby could be on the way!"**_** in your review. it just made me crack up…okay, on with the chapter now!**

**Chapter 29 – Katniss's POV**

It has been three weeks since Christmas. I had made Peeta drive me to the store so I could pick up some pregnancy test thingys. I took the bag from under the sink in the bathroom and followed the instructions.

The three times I did it, I still couldn't believe it. "Peeta!" I shouted. He came running in the bathroom.

"What is it?"

"Look." I pointed to the sink. There were three in it, all showing positive.

"Oh my God." I buried my face in his chest and started to cry. "I'm gonna-"

"Peeta, I can't do this! I can't do this!"

He pulled me away from him and put his arms on my shoulders. "Yes you can. I know you can."

"Peeta, I'm only seventeen!"

"I know, but we-we can do this." His eyes were watery, but he never let a tear drop.

"I don't want anyone to know, but I'll show. I just know it!" I was crying harder than I was earlier.

"Look, babe, you're really thin. Like, almost unhealthy thin. You could go a month or two without showing. If you really work at hiding it and pretend you're gaining healthy weight, you can make it to the end of the school year." She stopped crying for a moment. "And the baby will most likely be born before school starts up again. We could hire a nanny or something. Okay?"

"I guess I can try. I don't really have another choice do I?" I hugged him again. My chin rested on his shoulder. "You're going to be a father!" I whispered. Tears ran down my face again. "I'm so scared."

"We should call your mother."

"What?" I stared at him. "Oh, fuck no!" I was yelling, but then I lowered my voice. "Why?"

"She's going to visit this summer and when you're bulging, she's gonna want to know what's up. It'd be better if you told her now. Like months ago when we first had sex." I closed my eyes and looked back. She wasn't that mad, but only because I wasn't pregnant. Now I was and it was all because we were drunk. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"We both will." I went to the kitchen and grabbed a tissue and dabbed my eyes with it. Then I went to the phone and took a deep breath. I dialed the number mom had left us and put it on speaker phone.

My mom answered and said, _"Hello?"_

"Hi mom, it's Katniss and Peeta."

"_Hey! How's it going? You doing okay?"_ I looked at Peeta and he nodded for me to continue.

"Yeah, we just wanted to tell you something."

"_You sound worried. Is everything okay, baby?"_

"Yeah. It's okay. I just-" I couldn't say it. "Peeta, can you say it?" I started to cry again.

"Hi Lilian!"

"_Hi Peeta. What is it you need to tell me?"_

"Um, well. I'll just start from the beginning."

"_I won't interrupt you."_

He took a breath and began. "So Katniss and I had dinner with Haymitch on Christmas. He gave us wine and we got drunk. Then we, uh."

"_I think I understand so far."_

"Thanks for not making me say it."

"_What happened after that?"_

"So we were drunk and had no idea what was happening or what was going on and-I'm just going to say it! Katniss is pregnant." There was silence on the other end. I was sitting in a chair and had my head down on the table. I got up and walked to the phone.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. But Peeta and I decided we were going to keep it and that we can hide it for the rest of the school year." I bit my lip. "I will take care of it and love it. Mom, please understand! We didn't mean for this to happen!"

Peeta walked off and hit his fist on the wall. "It's all my fault."

"No, Peeta it's both of us."

"No Katniss! I was supposed to take care of you and keep you away from trouble. Now you are going to have a baby!"

"Well, I forced you into it."

"I could have said no. I could have said, 'no, we are too drunk.' But I didn't. I went along with it and didn't protect you."

"_Kids!" _My mom's voice came from the phone. We both went silent. _"Thank you. I am very, very upset with both of you for being careless. Even if you weren't pregnant I would still be quite angry that you drank."_ She paused. _"Now, you really need to keep this a secret. I only want you to tell Prim and the Hawthornes. Understand? Not even your family, Peeta"_

"Mom, I won't let you down." I looked at Peeta.

"I won't tell anyone else." He said.

"_You better not. Now Peeta, just because you were influenced by a careless teacher, I am letting you have this one. Also because __you__ are the father. Take care of Katniss, take care of Prim, and take care of that baby. No matter what. Do you understand?"_

"Yes."

"_I have to go, but I will talk to you two later."_ She sighed and hung up the phone.

"We are in so much trouble!" I covered my face with my hands. "Prim!" I yelled through the tears. She came running downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What? Katniss, what's wrong?"

"Prim, come here." I pulled a chair out for her to sit in. Peeta sat on the edge of the table.

"Katniss, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. For now."

"What do you mean for now?"

"Prim, don't hate me or Peeta or anybody for this okay?"

"Peeta, did you hurt her?"

He opened his mouth, but I spoke for him. "No! He would never hurt me. Just listen." She sighed and propped her head up with her arm. "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"She said she's pregnant."

"Oh, God! Oh my God!" She stood up and started pacing. "Why in hell would you go and get pregnant, Katniss?"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Did Peeta force you to do it?" She went to him and raised a hand to hit him, but he stood still.

"Prim, I didn't force Katniss to do anything." He explained to her what happened. "We are only telling you and the Hawthornes. We already told your mom."

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Her cries turned into laughter. "Will I be able to take care of her and play with her?"

"Prim, we don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl."

"Well, what do you want it to be?"

I looked at Peeta. He said, "Boy." I nodded.

"Let's go tell the Hawthornes." I got up and went to the car. Prim and Peeta followed.


	30. Chapter 30

**Happy Mother's Day everyone! tell that woman/those women in your life you love them!**

**Chapter 30 – Peeta's POV**

I got in the car and started it. "Peeta," Prim said. "You're going to be a good father, right?"

My heart started to beat faster and faster. That term was foreign to me. My father was more like my best friend than a dad. I never really knew what it meant to be a father. "Actually Prim, I don't know what to do. My dad was more of a friend to me and my mom was, well, a bitch."

"Oh." I saw her look out the window. "Then maybe you should be a best friend to her…oh him."

"That might work." I pulled up to the house.

We all got out and walked up to the door. Katniss knocked. Gale answered. "Hey, what are you all doing here?" He seemed happy today.

"We need to tell your family something, important."

"Okay, come in." He was confused now. "Mom, Rory! Come here!" They came and said hi to us. "Katniss, Peeta and Prim wanted to tell us something."

Rory went up to Prim and kissed her deeply, a little too deeply, on the lips. "Rory!" Mrs. Hawthorne said. He immediately stopped and pulled away. He and Prim were blushing.

"I know, I know."

"Okay, what did you want to tell us?" She asked.

"Well," I began.

"Oh, God just tell them!" Katniss sat down on a chair.

"Okay, Katniss is pregnant." Gale's mouth opened wide. "But her mom told us to tell all of you and only you, so don't tell anybody else!"

"Katniss, could I, uh, go talk to you in private?" Gale asked. She nodded and they walked off into the kitchen. I stayed far away, but close enough so that I could hear them.

**Katniss:**_ What do you want, Gale?_

**Gale:**_ You're pregnant?_

**Katniss:**_ Yes, yes I am. What are you going to do about it?_

**Gale:**_ I don't know!_ I heard him take a few steps. _Catnip, you are seventeen and you're going to have a baby!_

**Katniss:**_ I understand that, Gale. We were drunk and just forgot everything. _I heard her start to cry. _Gale, I'm sorry! What do you want from me? To get rid of it? For it to be yours? I can't make any of that happen._

**Gale:**_ You know I'm not going to make you get rid of it._

**Katniss:**_ But do you wish it was yours?" _There was a long pause. _Gale!_

**Gale:**_ Yes, of course I wish it was mine. Catnip, I love you. You know that. I think that everything happens for a reason. People can change. I have changed. Sometimes when there is change, you have to go along with it._

I clenched my jaw. I peeked around the corner into the kitchen. Gale took Katniss's hands and looked her in the eyes. I turned back and walked back to my previous place.

**Katniss:**_ Gale, please stop. I love Peeta._ I loved hearing her say that. _No matter what you say, this is still me and Peeta's baby, you still tried to force me to do things that I didn't want to do. I'm going back to him if you don't mind, but I know you do, so bye Gale._

Katniss emerged from the kitchen and kissed me. "Let's go."

**this chapter was short, but the next will be much better…**


	31. Chapter 31

**this chapter will be better…I promise!**

**Chapter 31 – Peeta's POV**

At some point after a month and a half, Katniss stared to show. She learned to cover it up. By the time it was the last day of school, it was harder and harder to keep people from noticing anything. The final bell rang and people ran outside. "Peeta, I need to pee. Meet me there?"

"Okay, babe." I kissed her cheek and she walked off. Our social studies teacher, Ms. Trinket, stopped me on the way out.

"Mr. Mellark, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure."

"Peeta, is there anything wrong with Katniss?"

"What do you mean?"

"She has been sick a lot lately and teachers have been telling me she's been leaving class a lot more often than last semester."

"Oh, really?" She stared at me. "Oh, yeah. Katniss has an allergy to some food, but we have yet to find it out. It makes her a little sick."

"Peeta, if I didn't know any better, I would say she is with child."

"What? Katniss? No, no. There's no way!" I lied. I tried to make it sound realistic.

Ms. Trinket looked at me. "Okay, if you say so. You should get her to a doctor then, just to see if they can figure anything out. Have a good summer!"

"I will." I turned and ran off to find Katniss.

When we got home, she sighed. "I can finally take this thing off!" She went upstairs and I followed close behind. She pulled her pants down and got rid of the spanks we had to buy her to try and hid the belly bulge. "I'm just happy that you didn't make us go to prom. That would have been a real challenge."

"Yeah, but now you don't have to wear this thing." I threw the spanks in a drawer.

"Thank God!" She ran up to me and kissed my cheek. She looked down at her belly and put her hand on it. "Four more months!"

"Yeah." I held her close to me. "Do we want to check how things are going at the hospital?"

"Sure." She put her pants back on and put down her backpack. "Ah! I can breathe!" I chuckled.

At the hospital after we did paperwork and such, a nurse came out. "Katniss Mellark?"

She looked up at Katniss. When she stood up, she said, "Uh, it's Katniss Everdeen."

"Sorry, maybe I read it wrong. Who's Mellark?"

Katniss looked at me. "Sorry, I must have put my last name there instead. My bad." I laughed.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Maybe." I smiled and followed the nurse into a hallway.

We got into a room. The nurse instructed Katniss to lie down on the bed. After about five minutes, a male doctor came in. "Let's get a look at your baby." He put on some gloves. "How many months are you at?"

"A little over five." She instructed.

"Well, you're very tiny for five, but not that unusual."

I stepped into the conversation. "We've been trying to keep it a secret at school."

"Oh. I see. How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Katniss said.

"Yikes!"

"I know, just don't say anything."

"Okay, let's get a look at him or her!" The doctor pulled up Katniss's shirt to expose her belly. He put some clear-gooey stuff on it and put a sensor on it. A picture came up on the monitor. "Okay, so at this point your baby should have hair, be able to feel things, and-" Katniss put her hand on her belly. "Hiccup." The doctor finished. "And you're at how many weeks?"

"I'd say about 27." I said.

"Right, right. The baby is experimenting with breathing and opening its eyelids, even though it can't see anything." He continued. "So, everything looks good! When will we be hearing from you two again?"

"I don't know, when should we come in?"

"Well, in about three weeks, check in every two weeks."

Katniss was about to get up, but she lay back down. "Boy or girl?"

The doctor checked on the ultrasound. "You really want to know?"

I looked at Katniss who bit her lip. "Yeah. Just so we can pick out names and do the baby's room." She looked at me. "You want a boy?"

"Katniss, I'm happy no matter what!"

"I would like a boy, but I hear girls are easier to deal with." She smirked.

"Hey!"

"Okay, if you guys really want to know, it's a girl."

"Oh Peeta!" She hopped off the bed and squeezed me. There was a cold, wet feeling on my shoulder.

"Katniss, are you crying?" She nodded.

"Expect mood swings and emotional episodes. Those will happen."

I nodded to him and took Katniss's hand. "Let's go."

In the car, she started writing down girl names on a notepad. I glanced over. She had many written down. _Rachel, Melissa, Katherine, Andrea, _and some I couldn't read. "I like Andrea."

"Yeah, me too. Is that it then?"

"I guess so! Andrea it is!" I laughed.

"What?"

"We could call her Andy, just as a nickname, but that would make her sound like a boy."

"No, no, I like Andy. Who's last name would she take?" We got out of the car and walked into the house. All the lights were off except a couple candles. Prim had done it exactly as I had asked. "Peeta, what's going on?"

I held a box in my pocket and guided her to the couch. "Could you sit down?"

"Only if you tell me what's going on!"

"You figure it out." I grabbed a bouquet of wildflowers from under the table and gave them to her. She gasped.

"Oh my God! These are gorgeous!" She started crying. I wiped her tears off with my thumbs.

I took the box out of my pocket and held it tightly in my hand. Then I cupped it in both of my hands and looked into Katniss's eyes. I knelt down on one knee and held out the box. "Katniss Everdeen. I love you with all my heart." She was crying even harder now. I opened the box. Inside was a gold ring with a green gemstone on it. "Will you marry me?"

**dun! dun! dun!**

**baby girl!**

**proposal!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A proposal! I know this came in really late, but I had two projects to do tonight…I hate school. Only eight more days!**

**Chapter 32 – Katniss's POV**

"Will you marry me?" The words slipped out of his mouth so suddenly and so smoothly. I hadn't understood what he said until I made an attempt to stop crying.

Peeta proposed to me. We're going to have a baby girl; Andrea. Will I be a good mother? What will happen at school? A million things were running through my head at the same time. I couldn't think, and then I started to hiccup through my sobs. "Peeta," I began. He was all ears. "Yes!" I threw my arms around him. His face said it all; mouth in an 'o' shape, eyes wide open, and pale skin. "I love you!" I whispered.

"Katniss, thank you so much." He gave put the ring on my finger and smiled. "You do realize we can't get married until after we graduate, right?"

"Yeah, I figured." I kissed him deeply on the lips. I heard footsteps coming downstairs.

"Come out for some air will ya?" Prim laughed.

"Hey, she said yes!" Peeta announced.

"Yay!" Prim hugged me. She stepped back soon after. "Something is moving in there!"

"That's the baby, it can feel things now!" She nodded and silently said, 'oh.'

"Peeta, this ring is gorgeous. Oh my God! I can't believe I'm getting married!"

"I know!" He lifted me and kissed me again. We split up when the phone rang. Peeta set me down and ran to answer it. "Hello…oh, I Lilian! How's Katniss? Oh, she's fine. Guess what! Yeah, she did…okay, I will…Thank you for calling. Bye!"

"What did my mom want?"

"She wanted to know if you said yes."

"You talked to her?"

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I ask her first?" He laughed. "I needed to get her blessing." He said it with a Capital accent.

"You know I hate that accent." I said, lightly hitting his shoulder. But I couldn't stay mad at him. I hugged him again, but didn't let go. My chin rested on his shoulder. We stood that way for a couple minutes. I moved my head and kissed his neck. "What should we do now?"

Peeta picked me up and carried me like a baby. "I don't know." He started rocking me. "What time is it?"

"Five, I think."

"We're going out. It's date night." He put me down. "You can't wear that though." He ran upstairs. I slowly went up and went into Prim's room.

"Prim?"

"What?"

"Peeta and I are going out for dinner. Will you be okay here?" She nodded. I turned to leave the room, but then I stopped and turned back. "Ask me before you tell Rory to come over, okay?"

"Uhg!" She walked to the door with the phone. "One moment." She put it on her chest. "Can Rory come over?"

"Yes, just be careful."

"I'm not even in high school. We won't do anything." She put the phone to her ear again. "She said you can come over!"

I opened the door to my room. "Katniss!" Peeta took his pants and covered himself.

"What?"

"I'm naked!"

"That's your problem." I chuckled.

"What is it now?"

"You're naked!"

"I know." He dropped the pants and walked to me. He put his arms around me and started rubbing his hips onto mine.

"You're only wanting more every time you move."

"I guess you're right. I'll just have to stop."

"No, no need to stop." I pulled him closer and started grinding my hips on his. "You like that?" He moaned, but tried to get away and into the bathroom. I shut the door and pressed him against it. Then I started grinding harder and pressing my chest into his.

"Oh my God, Katniss!" He closed his eyes and bit his lip. He leaned in for a kiss, but I walked away. "What the hell was that for?"

"You started teasing me, I had to tease you!"

"Oh, that's harsh."

Just then the door opened. "Katniss, do you know if we have-" Prim looked at Peeta who was standing with the bathroom door open, naked. Then she looked at me. She covered her eyes with her hand and her mouth with her other and screamed. "What the hell are you doing naked?"

"G-going to take a shower."

Prim ran out and slammed her door. I heard her scream, "I never want to see a naked man ever, ever, ever again!"

Peeta was as pale as a ghost. He stood in the same position he had been in the whole time, looking at the floor. "I just fucked up Prim's brain didn't I?"

"Uh huh." I rubbed my forehead.

**a little shorter, but I thought that this was a good place to end. holy cow, poor prim!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I like one of the comments…something along the lines of, 'it will keep Prim from experimenting with Rory.'**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**oh, and sorry for not updating until like eleven (MT) last night…I had two projects due today and I had been writing and procrastinating.**

**Chapter 33 – Peeta's POV**

Why me? Why Prim? I kept asking myself questions that I couldn't answer as I stepped into the shower. Somebody opened the door. "Katniss?" There was no response. "Prim, I'm not letting you see me naked again."

"Did you say something?" It was Katniss.

"Yeah, I thought you were Prim wanting more of me."

"There was nothing more to show her."

"True." I ran shampoo through my hair. "Are you going to cover up your stomach when we go out?"

"Shit, I guess so. I don't want to, it's really uncomfortable."

"Okay, just let people from school see that you're pregnant. No big deal." I said sarcastically. Katniss's head peeked past the shower curtain. I was motionless. "It would be nice if I could go five minutes without a girl seeing me without clothes."

"Why even wait that long?" I laughed and rinsed out my hair. Katniss handed me a towel and I wrapped it around my waist. Katniss had put on the spanks again and was trying to get a pair of pants on. "I don't think it's good for Andrea to be keeping her in like this."

"I don't know if she knows what you're doing." Katniss inhaled suddenly and put her hand on her stomach. "Maybe she does know!"

"Come here." She put my hand on her belly. "Wait for it." Andrea kicked. I pulled my hand away.

"That is so weird!" Katniss and I finished getting dressed. We had bought her clothes that hide the bump a little, but she looked really different from a few months ago. "Ready?"

"Ready." I grabbed her hand and we went downstairs. Prim was standing at the top of the stairs when I opened the front door.

"Nice to see you put on clothes, Peeta!"

"What, you didn't like all of this?" I moved my hips in a circle and danced around with Katniss's hand still in mine.

"I don't know how to answer that kindly."

"Well, knowing that you can laugh about it is good enough for me." Just then Rory knocked on the door.

"May I come in, or do you need to finish your dance?" He said through the glass.

I opened the door and pointed up to Prim. He ran up to her and hugged her from the side. "Behave you two!" Katniss yelled when we walked out.

At the restaurant, we were fortunate not to see anybody we knew. "How many?" The guy at the front asked.

"Two." He grabbed two menus and walked us to an empty table. We sat down and read off the menus. "Looks like you didn't have to wear that thing."

"Too late." Katniss put her hand on her belly again. She looked down at it. She spoke in a baby voice. "You hungry? What do you want?" Katniss looked back to the menu. "Do you want fish or soup?" She rubbed her stomach and returned to her normal voice. "Well, I don't know what you want, but I'll eat anything." I observed her the entire time. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." I smiled.

"Don't make fun of me." She looked down again and spoke like a baby. "Daddy thinks I'm silly." I looked at her blankly after she said that. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, it's just weird."

"What?"

I thought to myself, _Oh God, I hope that she doesn't get annoying in the next couple months._ "I'm not used to the whole 'daddy' thing."

"Okay. Then would you rather me say, 'the random man sitting across the table from me who had sex with me thinks that I'm silly?' I would." She looked very serious.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, I'm sorry Peeta! I didn't mean to make you upset." She started crying. I guess this is what the doctor meant by mood swings.

A waiter came up to the table. Neither of us looked up. "Uh, may I take your orders?"

"Give us five minutes please!" I ran my fingers through my hair. I saw him leave out of the corner of my eye. "Babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She looked at me and smiled. Her eyes were red and watery. "I hate hormones."

"It's not your fault. We'll just try and deal with them the best we can."

"Okay." She looked around for the waiter. "How long is it going to take?"

"I just told him to leave for five minutes. You didn't seem like you wanted to talk to anyone."

"Oh. Okay then." There was a minute of silence. "I want a taco."

"They don't make tacos here."

"Damn it. Okay, can we stop somewhere? I'll just have something small here."

"Sounds like a plan." After another minute or so, the waiter came back and took our orders. Katniss ended up getting fish and I got chicken. We ate, paid, left a tip, and went to find a taco restaurant.

Within two minutes of being in the car, Katniss fell asleep. I got a few tacos at a drive thru and drove home. I carried her into the house and upstairs to her bedroom, then laid her on her bed. I went down the hall and knocked on Prim's door. There was no answer. "Prim?" I put my ear to the door. It was almost silent. "I'm coming in!"

I opened the door and turned on the light. Prim was asleep in her bed. Rory was on the floor with a pillow on the opposite side of the room. They both stirred when the light came on. "Katniss?" Prim said as she sat up.

"No, she fell asleep on the way home." Prim covered her face with a pillow. "Did you two have fun?"

Rory stood up and threw the pillow at Prim to get her up again, but she was back asleep. "Yeah, she told me what happened earlier. I'm so sorry dude."

"Yeah, now she's scarred for life."

"Don't worry, I'm not like that. After I saw what happened to Katniss, I stopped thinking that I wanted to be exactly like Gale." Those words hit me hard.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" I finally asked. He took the pillow off Prim's head and kissed her forehead.

"Nah, I can walk. Thanks though." I eventually heard the front door close. I went back downstairs to lock the door and put away Katniss's tacos. Then I went back upstairs and crashed on the bed.

"Katniss?" I whispered.

"Hm?"

"You should go take a shower or a bath. You don't smell that good."

"Yeah." She stayed there. "Oh, you meant now?" She got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I fell asleep to the sound of running water.

**No, Prim was not going to be in the same bed as Rory…Rory's not like that. He is a gentleman, so get your minds out of the gutter if you thought that!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I think this will be a moving along chapter at the beginning…you'll see what I mean…**

**Chapter 34 – Peeta's POV**

June 10: Prim and Rory go out to eat. Find a hickey on her neck. Ground her for a week.

June 13: Katniss gets up in the middle of the night and brings pickles and peanut butter up to bed.

June 28, morning: Lilian calls and asks how Katniss is doing. We talk for an hour.

June 28, midnight: Katniss wakes me up to tell me she wants a pet.

June 29: Go to the pet store to find a pet. Katniss sneezes a lot in the room full of dogs. Go to the hospital to get tested for allergies. Katniss is allergic to dogs.

June 30: Go back to the pet store and ask about hypoallergenic dogs. Buy a baby Maltese and name it Mango. Question Katniss about the name. Get slapped in the face.

July 4: Watch the fireworks. Find out Mango hates loud noises. Go home early

July 19: Go upstairs to bed. Find Katniss sitting on the bed singing to Andrea. Draw Katniss. Sing with Katniss from behind the door. Make out with Katniss for five minutes.

July 31: Read _Green Eggs and Ham_ to Andrea while making dinner.

August 1-20: Drive back and forth to the grocery store getting food for Katniss. Grocery list: pickles, chocolate, peanut butter, frosting, frozen burritos, flowers.

August 27: Go into doctor's office to see how the baby's doing. Find out the due date is in two weeks. Make a cake to celebrate.

September 1: Find two hickeys on Prim's neck. Ground her for two weeks. Listen to her whine. Ground her for three weeks.

September 2: Pack for the hospital…

I looked at Katniss. Her belly was very large now. She looked up at me. "What are you looking at?"

"My gorgeous fiancé and our baby." I wrap my arms around her belly and feel Andrea kick. I hear Katniss gasp and put her hands over mine. "What is it?"

She exhales. "That felt really weird."

"Oh my God, are you going to be a day early?" She starts breathing deeply and closes her eyes. She lies back on the bed and covers her face. I hear her sob a little. "What is it babe?" Katniss doesn't uncover her face. I sit on the side of the bed and pat her on the shoulder. "What's the problem?" I say very quietly.

She mumbles something, but I can't understand it. I uncover her face and look into her red, puffy eyes. She hiccups and sits up. She puts her hand on her belly and sings a song, but I can only hear some of the tune. I hum a variation of it and she looks up. She hums louder, but then suddenly stops and buries her head in my chest. "I can't do it, Peeta!"

"Yes you can." She hums the tune into my shoulder and pulls away. She kisses me softly on the lips hums into mine. She pulls away and rubs her belly, still humming. "Just remember that tune and you'll be fine." I hug her and get up to finish packing her bag.

"Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"Can you keep humming that?"

"Sure." I have learned not to say no to a pregnant woman. It just gets you a slap in the face. I started humming, closed the bag, and set it on the floor near the door. I go back to the bed and hug her tightly.

"I feel so old."

"Me too."

"I don't want to go to school next year."

"But it's the last year."

"We'll never get to see Andy."

"Well, at night and a little in the morning." I paused. "You wanna call her Andy?"

"Of course. It's a cute name." She let go of my hand and grabbed her belly again, inhaling and exhaling. "Shit! I wanna go now."

"Right now?"

"Yes. Right now."

"Okay, let's go."

Katniss started tearing up again. I hummed the tune from earlier, which luckily calmed her down. She looked at me. "I'm so scared."

"I know, babe. I am too."

"You're not the one who's about to give birth!"

"Yes, that is true."

"You don't have to say yes to everything."

"Well, if I didn't then I would get a slap in the face."

"Oh, sorry about that." She touches her hand to my cheek rubs it lightly.

I get Katniss into the car and run back in to tell Prim. "Peeta? Katniss?" She was wondering the hallway.

"Down here." She looks down at me. "We're going to the hospital now." Once the words came out of my mouth, I started breathing deeper. "Oh, fuck. She's going to have a baby." I started walking back and forth. "Our baby. Our baby. Our baby. Our baby-"

"Shut up!" Prim came downstairs and pushed me out the door to the car. I got in and drove off. Prim waved good bye and went back into the house.

We checked into the hospital and Katniss was escorted to a room. I was told to wait until she got situated. Eventually, I was told to come back. I followed a nurse to a room. Katniss was sitting up in a bed. She had already been changed into a hospital gown. "How are you doing?"

"Fine I guess. Doctor says I could have the baby any time from this afternoon to tomorrow early in the morning."

About three hours later, Katniss was going into labor.

**Review!**

**I is tired.**

**(\_/)**

**(o.o)**

**()**

**bunny!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I AM VERY VERY VERY VERY TIRED FROM A FIELD TRIP, SO CHAPTER 36 WILL NOT COME UNTIL TOMORROW! SORRY!**

**I don't exactly know how labor works, so let's see what will happen…(Obviously I have never been through any of this.)**

_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2**_**…I'm watching that, so that's why I'm a little late.**

**Chapter 35 – Katniss's POV**

I was in my bed, sweating like a pig. The nurse asked me how I was doing. "Great, thanks for asking." I said very sarcastically. Another contraction. I screamed out in pain. "It hurts!"

"Can I get you anything?"

I stared at her like she was crazy. "Really? Really?" I bit my tongue, then finally said, "Get me my fiancé."

"I cannot do that." She walked closer to me. "Is there anything else?"

I pulled her in by grabbing on the front of her shirt. "Listen to me now. You do not want to mess with me; especially when I'm pregnant." I let her take what I had just said in. "Now go get Peeta or all hell with break loose. Do you understand?"

She nodded and took off. I sighed in relief. Moments later, Peeta walked through the door and smiled. I tried, but there was another contraction. I grabbed Peeta's hand and squeezed it through the pain. "Fuck, Katniss that hurts!"

"You try having a baby!" I screamed. "Get a doctor. I don't care which one, just a doctor!" Peeta tried to run off, but I didn't let go.

"Katniss, let go."

I started crying. "I don't want to! I can't. I can't do this Peeta! I can't!"

"Yes you can. Let go and I will be right back. I don't leave your side."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now let go." I let go of his hand and he ran out the door. Two minutes passed by. Another contraction. Seconds into the contraction, Peeta and a doctor. "Babe, I'm back."

I couldn't say anything. I'm in too much pain. I grabbed Peeta's hand. He winced. "Sorry." I said shakily.

"No problem. Just squeeze when it hurts." I immediately started squeezing his hand.

The doctor spoke to me next. "Katniss, I need you to take deep breaths."

"No kidding!" I said. I squeezed Peeta's hand again.

"How long do we have?" Peeta asked.

"Are you in pain, Mr. Mellark?"

"Of course not." I saw him relax when I loosened my grip on his hand. "Never better."

"Katniss. I need you to push on the count of three for thirty seconds at a time. Okay?" I nodded. "Go."

I started pushing. I said many things during these thirty seconds:

"I'm never going to do this again."

"Peeta, we're never having sex again."

"I can' do this!"

Eventually, Peeta couldn't take it anymore. "You're going to hate me, but shut the hell up!"

"Keep going Katniss, almost there!" Another thirty seconds had gone by. "Take a couple deep breaths. One more time now!"

"Fuck taking breaths!" I just pushed.

"There we go!" I was bawling my eyes out.. My abdomen ached, but I let go of Peeta's hand. I looked at it. It was red and it looked terrible. The doctor lifted the baby and wrapped it up in a blanket. "What's her name?"

I tried to speak through my sobs. "An-dre-a." I inhaled after every syllable. "Peeta, middle name?"

"I can pick?"

"If it so pleases you, you God damn well better pick one.

"May." He said.

"Andrea May Mellark." I mumbled. "Pretty." Peeta laughed. "When can I hold her?"

"In a few minutes. For now, just rest your eyes." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**This chapter was short, but very, very, very important. **

**I cried so much reading this story because of **_**Harry Potter**_**. **


	36. Chapter 36

**I was at Elitch Gardens for a school field trip so this chapter is late. I got burned on my back and shoulders and it hurts. But yous guyses probably don't cares about what is going on in my life, so here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 36 – Peeta's POV**

Katniss fell asleep. The nurse came in and gave me Andrea and left. I made sure that she was gone and I smiled at Andrea. "Hi baby! I'm your daddy!" She opened her eyes and looked at me. She had grayish-blue eyes; a mix of mine and Katniss's. Her hand wrapped around my finger. I started tearing up. "You're going to love mommy. She's sweet, kind, brave and really pretty."

I held her for a long while and looked into her eyes. She was adorable. I noticed tears running down my face. I looked up and Katniss was staring at me. "How are you?"

"Good. How long were you awake?"

"From when the nurse came in. Can I hold her?"

"Yes." I handed her off.

Katniss held Andrea very carefully and looked at her. Then she looked to me. "Her eyes are gorgeous." I watched her hold Andrea. "Hey baby, I'm your mommy!" She said in a loud whisper.

There was a knock on the door. "You have visitors!" The doctor said.

He opened the door. Gale, Johanna, Rory, and Prim walked through the door. "Is that?" Rory said a little too loudly. He apologized.

Gale walked beside the bed and Katniss held Andrea so that he could see her. "Use the hand sanitizer first." Katniss pointed to the bottle on the side table. He rubbed some in his hands.

Gale held her and stared at her. His eyes started to get watery, but he fought through them. "I don't know what to say." He said.

"Gale, don't say anything." Katniss never looked at him. But I did. He gave her a nasty look.

Johanna spoke up. "Gale, please!"

"What?"

She spoke quieter now. "You have to get over her! I know how you are around me. She's engaged, has a baby and," She stopped and looked at me and continued, a little louder than before. "And face it, Peeta's great for her."

"Thank you Johanna." I said.

"You're welcome, now Gale?"

He grumbled and looked at Andrea. Then a smile crawled across his face. He leaned in and kissed Johanna. "I can't stay mad at you!"

Gale handed over the baby to Johanna and he left the room. "What's up with him?"

"Look Jo, it goes back way back. I don't think you wanna hear all of that."

"I do. I need to know why he has been whining about you." She gestured to Katniss.

"Okay," she started, but then she shook her head. Katniss started to cry. "I don't think I can tell her, Peeta!"

I took her in my arms. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me."

Prim and Rory were talking in the corner next to the door. Prim looked at us and walked up to Andrea. "Can I hold her?"

"Yeah, here. You have to support her head." Johanna showed her how to hold a baby. She was about to hand off Andrea, but she stopped herself. "Hand sanitizer."

Katniss laughed and handed Prim the bottle. "Now can I hold her?"

"Yeah, here."

Prim took her in her arms. "She's so tiny! What color are her eyes supposed to be?"

"Grey-Blue." I said. "It's a mixture of both of ours. I've never heard of it happening before, so they are one of a kind."

Johanna mumbled under her breath, "So are you two." Katniss and I looked at each other and silently laughed. "I'm going to go find Gale. Congratulations from both of us. Bye then!" She left.

Katniss leaded towards my ear and whispered, "What do you think is wrong with Rory?"

I looked at him. He was sitting on the floor, looking at his feet. "I don't know. Let me talk to him."

"Okay, go for it."

I got up and walked over to Rory. He didn't look up. I sat next to him. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." He didn't say anything. "I'm not going away until you talk about it."

He groaned. "I'm not going to talk about it." He didn't say anything after that.

"I'm waiting." Another groan. He looked away from me. "Look Rory, you're going to tell me what is going on eventually. It would be much faster if you just told me now."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a teenager too."

"But you're a father now."

"That doesn't mean that I like talking about my problems." He said nothing to that.

"Why do you care?"

"Well, Katniss has always said how Gale is like her brother, and you're his brother. That makes you my brother-in-law."

"What are you going to do if I tell you?"

"Help you as much as I can."

"Fine." He put his head back and sighed. "So I took Prim to the park to have a picnic. I left for a minute to go to the bathroom. When I got out there was a boy leaning in to kiss her cheek. Or lips. Or-I just don't know." He put his head down to his knees. "I love her, but I haven't told her that. I don't want someone else to get her. I don't know how you can help me with that."

I was amazed. I was expecting his mother caught them kissing or something. "What did you do?" He looked confused. "What did you do after they, whatevered?"

"I was going to go and stop him, but I just hid behind a tree until he left."

"All I can tell you right now is that you need to talk to her about it."

"I don't know if I want to."

"Well, that doesn't really matter because you are going to talk to her. Prim!" She looked at us. Rory covered my mouth.

"He didn't say anything."

I tried to say, "Yes I did." But it came out, "Yah ah mood."

Prim walked over, still holding the baby. "Peeta, can you stay?" Rory asked.

"Sure. I don't see why, but sure."

She handed me Andrea and sat on the other side of Rory. She laid her head on his shoulder and looked at him upside-down. "What's up?"

"I-" He looked at me.


	37. Chapter 37

**I was studying all day and I watched the solar eclipse, so it's almost 9:30 here or something like that….**

**next chapter!**

**Chapter 37 – Katniss's POV**

"I-" He looked at me. I just nodded to him. "I saw what happened with the other boy at the park."

"You saw that?"

"Yes." He looked very angry inside, but he held himself together. Rory looked into Prim's eyes and sighed. "Why did you do it?"

"Let him kiss me?"

"No, why did you let him dance like a monkey on top of the jungle gym for you? Yes I mean kiss you! Who was he anyway?"

Prim's eyes turned red and watery. "It was Luke."

"From science?"

She sniffled. "Yes."

"But why?"

"Because he said that his uncle committed suicide a couple days ago and while you were in the bathroom he came over to tell me. I gave him a hug and-" A few tears ran down her face. "And he kissed me. I didn't think you would see it." My jaw dropped.

"Holy shit, Prim! I didn't know! I'm so sorry!" He took her face in his hands and kissed her. She threw her arms around him.

I looked at Katniss. Her eyes were open wide. She mouthed, "Do something." I shrugged.

"Prim?" I said. She didn't stop. "Oh, fuck." I mumbled. I got up and pulled on their shoulders to split them.

"Peeta!" Prim shouted.

"What the hell was that for dude?"

"You're only fourteen guys! Take it easy on the making out!" Katniss said from the bed. "And be quiet, Andy is sleeping now."

"Fine." They groaned.

The doctor walked through the door. "How is everything going?"

"Great." Katniss whispered. "When can we take her home?"

"Today if you would like."

Katniss smiled and stared at Andrea. "Thank you bye!" The smile left her face. "Oh shit."

"What?"

"Where's the baby going to stay?"

"Shit is right. You stay until the doctor says to leave, then wait a half hour."

"Peeta, put everything in my mom's room. We have nowhere else and it is closest to our room."

"Will do." At the hospital gift shop, I bought a book on baby stuff. There was a list of everything you would need. "Jesus Christ!" I was reading when I was walking out to my car. The list was two pages long with small type.

At the store, I had filled a cart. I paid and loaded the car. Then I went back in and filled another cart. I paid and loaded the car. Then I went back in again and filled another cart. I paid and loaded the car.

Once I got home, it took around twenty trips to get everything upstairs. There was a pile of baby stuff in the hallway and Lilian's room. I started just putting together the furniture. Crib and changing station done.

After I put the room together, four hours have gone by. Apparently Katniss hadn't been let out of the hospital. My stomach growled. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was two thirty. I stepped back and looked at the room. It looked pretty good for four hours. "Not too shabby." I said to no one.

My phone started ringing. I took it out of my pocket. "Hello?"

"_Hi, it's Katniss."_

"Oh, hey! How's it going?"

"_Good I guess. Could you come get us?"_

"Oh right. Yeah I'll be there in a little while."

"_Great. How's the baby's room?"_

"It was a pain in the ass and quite expensive for everything. Why didn't we do this a long time ago?"

"_I don't know."_

I didn't say anything after that. I could hear her breathing through the phone. I looked around the room and glanced at a picture on the dresser. It was Katniss. She looked like she didn't want her picture taken, but she looked beautiful anyway. I sighed into the phone and held the picture closer to my eyes.

_"What is it Peeta?"_

"It's just every time I look into your eyes I fall in love with you all over again. I can't do that right now because I can only hear your voice, which I love. I love everything about you and I miss you and I want you and Andy in my arms."

"_Oh my God Peeta! That's-"_ I hear her sniffle. _"That was beautiful. If I were with you, you know what? You just wait. Come get us and you'll see what will happen!"_ She laughed.

"Will do. See ya in a little while." I hung up the phone and left.

**I'm starting to run out of ideas. I knew this was going to happen eventually…**

**I know what I'll do! I'll write a new story after a few more chapters. It will just be a sequel to this one.**


	38. Chapter 38

**While I could study for my math final that made almost made a guy cry, I realize that I am going to fail it anyway and that I can't do anything about it. I will just write now and stay up late studying...**

**THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. I'LL START ANOTHER ONE CALLED Now That I'm Not Alone. IT WILL BE A SEQUEL, DON'T KNOW WHAT ABOUT, BUT IT WILL BE A SEQUEL! THAT'S FOR SURE…**

**Chapter 38 - Katniss's POV**

Peeta picked Rory, Prim, and I from the hospital and took Rory to his house. When Peeta, Prim, and I got home, Prim ran up to her room and slammed her door. "What the hell was that?" Peeta asked.

"I guess you pissed her off when you split her and Rory up back at the hospital."

"I thought she would get over that!"

"Have I not told you?" Peeta shook his head. I sighed. "Guys can't hold on to things. They can just let it go. Girls can't."

"What do you mean we can't let things go?"

"Remember in middle school when we read that book about that girl that got raped?"

"Speak? The girl just cried for a year and things eventually got better. Big deal!"

"That was one of the best books we read that year!" Peeta looked confused. "Think about it."

He looked at the floor for a moment then looked up. "Oh!"

"There ya go." I kissed him lightly on the lips. He had pushed towards me, but I pulled back. "Let's see Andy's room first."

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

I patted his cheek with my free hand. "Let's go." I started upstairs with Andy. She was asleep, thankfully. I walked down the hallway hearing Peeta's footsteps behind me.

I was about to open the door when he held my hand from turning the knob. His hand was warm around mine. It sent a tingling sensation throughout my body and brought a smile to my face. "Close your eyes."

"Really? We're going to do it this way?" He gave me a cold, hard stare. "Oh, okay." With my free hand, I covered my eyes. I heard the door open. Peeta guided me into the room by pushing on my back. I tried to imagine what it would look like, but I couldn't take it anymore. "Can I look yet?"

"Give me Andy first." Peeta took her from my arms. "Take your hand away now."

I moved my hand from my face to my side and my jaw dropped. Not only had Peeta bought furniture and toys, but he painted the room. The walls were a soft green and there was a brown tree in the corner. Leaves were scattered around the bottom of each wall. It was so beautiful. I couldn't say anything though.

"You gonna say anything?" Peeta asked me.

"I-I don't know if I can."

"You don't have to. I know it isn't that good. The tree didn't turn out that well."

"Seriously?" I turned to him.

"What?"

"You think I hate it?"

"Well, I don't think that I did to well with the painting and arrangement of the furniture."

"Are you kidding me?" I walked closer to him and eventually was pressed against him. "This is beautiful."

"The baby or the room?"

"Yes."

He kissed my lips. His mouth tasted salty from sweat, but I didn't care. I wanted more of him, but he doctor said to take our time. Fuck the doctor, I wanted Peeta now. "Katniss?"

"Hm?"

"Can I put her to sleep first?"

I backed away and looked at the sleeping child in his arms. "Oh, okay." I backed off and let Peeta place her in her crib.

"Good night Andy." He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

He was such a good father. I don't even know how to be a mother. I walked over to the crib and leaned over like Peeta had and kissed her forehead. "I love you. Sleep tight." I whispered.

"You realize we're going to be up again later."

"I know." I wrapped my arms around him and brought my head up to his neck and planted several kisses leading up to his ear. I whispered, "Where were we?"

Peeta picked me up bridal style and held me close. "We can't actually make love you know."

"I know." I repeated.

"Oh well. Plenty of other things we can try." We went into our room. There was something on the side table. Peeta saw my confusion. "That's a baby monitor; so that we know if Andy needs us."

"Oh. That's useful." I kept it short.

**I want to start the next story tonight, but I can't because of my math final. **

**I hope you have liked my story, even though I know that it was FAST paced and a little confusing at some parts. But the next one will be much better now that I have written so much.**

**Love you all! (except those thousands of people who haven't commented. I don't love you as much as those who have commented, but I still love you…if that makes sense…)**


	39. Now That I'm Not Alone Chapter 1

**THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO **_Wishing I Wouldn't Be Alone_**. IT WILL MAKE MORE SENSE IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THE FIRST ONE**

*******I'm just going to put this in so people could get a taste of the sequel, if you haven't been reading it already. This is **_Now That I'm Not Alone_**.***

**here it goes…**

**Chapter 1 Katniss's POV**

"Mommy!" There was a cry from down the hall. Peeta had his arms around me while we lay in bed. He was warm to the touch. I didn't want to get up. "Mommy!"

"Katniss, your turn."

"I don't wanna go!" I moaned. "I'm warm here."

"I went earlier."

I sighed and uncovered myself. I put my feet on the floor. It was cold and sent shivers up my body. "It's so cold!" I whispered.

"If you would have let me buy you those slippers I walked out the door before he could finish.

I walked down the hallway and into Andy's room. "Mommy!"

"I'm here Andy." I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "What do you need?"

"Mommy, I can't sleep." Not again. This has been happening for the past week. She looked at me with her blue-gray eyes. "Can I sleep with you and daddy tonight?"

"Come on, follow me." She only has slept in our bed a few times since she moved out of her crib. I reached for her hand. She grabbed her stuffed bunny, Mi Mi, off her bed and took my hand. We walked into me and Peeta's room. He was sitting up in bed. "Go to daddy." I told her. She ran to Peeta and threw her arms around him.

"Why can't you sleep tonight?" Peeta asked.

"There's a monster in my room." Andy started crying. "I keep telling it to go away but it won't listen to me."

"Well, I'm gonna tell the monster in the morning that it needs to go bother Prim."

"Auntie Prim gets rid of the monsters." Andy smiled. I got into bed and lay down. Andy lies down in between me and Peeta. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"Tomorrow is your birthday, mommy."

"Yes it is."

"I'm going to sleep now. I'm tired."

"Okay."

"Good night."

We both mumbled, "Good night," and fell asleep quickly.

I woke up to sunlight on my face. I sat up and combed my fingers through my hair. Andy was still sleeping and Peeta was sitting on the edge of the bed. I kissed Andy's forehead and climbed over to Peeta. I put my arms on his shoulders and looked at the side of his face. He looked worn and tired. "You okay?" He didn't say anything. I turned his head and kissed his lips. He kissed back.

"Katniss." He mumbled and pulled back.

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you." I put my chin on his shoulder. He got up and picked me up and kissed my forehead.

"What is it now?"

"Don't say it!" I groaned.

"Twenty." I threw my head back. "Hey, I hit twenty two months ago. There's nothing wrong with me." I smiled at him. "Don't say anything."

"I won't. We don't have enough time." He put me down and pulled me in to a hug. "Should we wake Prim? What time is it?"

"It's only eight. But sure."

We stood there for a while. I stared at his hair. It was all over the place. "You need a haircut." He nodded and closed his eyes.

"Mommy," I let go of Peeta and looked to Andy. She had blond hair just like him. It was in a side braid and ended a couple inches past her shoulder. She crawled out of bed and hugged me. Her head came up to just below my waist. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you so much."

"I'm gonna go get Auntie Prim." She let go of me and was out of the room before I could stop her. A few moments later, Andy was dragging Prim into our room.

"Morning," I said.

Prim smiled. She turned seventeen not too long ago. "Hey sis. You're out of the teens."

"Don't say anything about it. I feel old as is."

Andy stared up at me. "Why did you feel old before today?"

I crunched down to look at her at the same level. "Because I have you."

"Do all kids my age have parents your age, or are you older than them?"

That question came out of the blue. Never before had she asked us this. I could feel the question linger in my mind. I looked up to Peeta. He opened his mouth and spoke. "No, Andy. We're actually really young."

"Then why does mommy say she's old?"

"I don't know honey." I smiled softly at him and stood up. "Let's go downstairs and eat since we're all up."

**how was that? more to come!**

**review por favor!**


End file.
